Fox Rider
by Steel Scale
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Fox Rider

Naruto completely absorbs the Kyuubi within him and is attacked by the villagers and shinobi of Konoha as soon as he returned from the Valley of The End. In anger, the power within him bursts forth and he finds himself in Alagaseia.

NaruOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Naruto stood over the unconscious form of Sasuke Uchiha, the fox shaped aura of chakra still surrounding the orange clad ninja. He started to stand up straight, only to cough up blood, he tried to contact the Kyuubi no Kitsune within him. 'Hey, fox, a little help?'

The Kyuubi's voice didn't come until several seconds later. '**K-kit I can't s-seem to do anything, you s-somehow unlocked all of my t-tails at the last s-second of that fight, and now t-that you have mastered my ch-chakra, it is time I explained something to you.**'

Naruto's wounds started to heal, but the chakra that seeped out was not red, but black. 'What is this chakra?' He asked the fox as the aura around him turned black from red.

'**This s-seal that binds m-me to you not only converts my chakra into your o-own, but if you were to m-master all nine of my t-tails willingly, then I would die, and the container would take my place as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**' The demon said.

'WHAT!? But you can't just die, you taught me how to master your chakra, you taught me how to actually eat something besides ramen all the time (it's my fic, so don't start complaining and flaming!).' This last sentence caused several windows to break back in Konoha, seeing as anybody that read minds now knew that the number one knuckle headed ninja actually liked something besides ramen.

'**Too late, kit, the seal is almost done, good luck, and don't let those monkeys in the village get you down...**' His voice faded out, and the fox aura started to fade, Naruto's eyes returned to normal, along with his whisker marks and hands.

'K-Kyuubi?' Naruto mentally asked. No answer.

'Kyuubi?' He asked again. Nothing.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled out loud, his wounds vanished as tears fell from his face, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had been like a father or brother to Naruto ever since he had first talked willingly with him, and now it was like he had just lost a family member.

Naruto suddenly fell, flailing around in pain, his body was surrounded in black chakra, and inside the cocoon, he was transforming, the chakra also filled his mind with knowledge the Kyuubi must have collected over the thousands of years he lived.

The chakra soon vanished and a new Naruto stood up, he looked around for a sort of mirror and ran to a puddle nearby, he looked at his reflection and gasped.

In his place was no longer a human face, but the face of a black furred fox, he had red eyes, teeth sharper and longer then an Inuzuka's, he was at least four feet taller then he had recently been, black fur covered all of his body, his hands and feet were now claws like a fox's, he had nine tails growing from the base of his spine, his clothes were now just some black shorts, and a black and red open vest.

"So, I guess the villagers will soon be right, I am a demon." Naruto said sadly as he got up, he carried the unconscious Uchiha over his shoulder and used a henge to make himself look like he was still human, he raced back to Konoha as fast as he could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(North Gate)

The Konoha 12, the council, the hokage, and nearly one-thousand others were waiting at the gate, everybody was waiting to see who would come through the gate, many hoped only the Uchiha would come through, hoping he had only put on a charade only to kill the demon.

A guard yelled from the watch tower. "Somebody is approaching the gate! Open it, quickly!"

Over fifty ninja ran to help with the gears and wheels that opened the gate, they quickly opened the gate and Naruto walked through, carrying Sasuke over his shoulder, many cheered, or merely gaped at the sight of the Uchiha, and the Uzumaki, who looked like he had no wounds at all.

Sakura ran over, Naruto smiled. "Sakura! I brought Sasuke back, just as I promised!"

Sakura slowly mumbled. "How. Dare. You."

Naruto stopped for one second; he didn't understand what was going on.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU MONSTER, SASUKE-KUNS ALMOST DEAD AND ITS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!" She yelled as she tried to punch him, he took one step back and avoided it, he dropped Sasuke before a second blow hit him and destroyed his henge, revealing his new form.

The entire crowd was frozen, the Konoha 12, who were holding back a stunned Sakura, slowly let her go out of shock, then the silence was shattered by a yell from Danzo. "The demon has taken over! Kill it, hurry!" The crowd started to roar in rage and hate at the fox demon, dozens of konoha nin tried to hold back the crowd, while some tried to attack Naruto, he slowly lowered his head and shook with rage, Sakura broke free from the other genin again and punched him straight in the jaw, he didn't even flinch, but instead spread his killer intent and said in a demonic voice. "**Is that your best shot?**"

The entire crowd froze, Sakura took a step back from him, but it was no use, he punched her in the jaw and sent her flying back to the crowd, Tsunade was in shock at what happened to the person she considered her little brother. "N-N-Naruto?" She stuttered, the crowd roared again and charged at the fox demon, who simply said. "**If this is my thanks for saving your worthless lives countless times, then so be it, you now have a demon.**" He raised his hand and recited a jutsu the Kyuubi's memory had and yelled. "**Demonic Arts: Flames of the Apocalypse!**" A tornado of black and blood red fire shot from his hand and covered the entire crowd, incinerating anybody who was not a shinobi, the Konohamaru corps and the remaining Konoha 12 saw this and were now completely stunned, the blonde hyper ninja they once knew was replaced by a fox demon that just killed hundreds of villagers.

Neji and Lee ran to either side of Naruto. "Naruto-san, please stop this! We don't want to fight you!" Neji yelled.

"**Sorry, but I believe demons don't listen to humans.**" Naruto said before he yelled. "**Demonic Arts: Burning Fire God Technique!**" He vanished in a burst of red light and Neji and Lee were sent flying back.

Danzo yelled to his Nee ANBU. "Track him, don't let him get a-!" He was cut off as a figure appeared behind him and stabbed him through the chest with a Chidori, the other council members turned and saw it was Sasuke himself, his mark was instead of black, glowing red and white, his sharingan was not on though, Naruto had somehow fixed the seal Orochimaru gave him after he beat Sasuke.

"Did it ever occur to you stupid fools even once that Naruto didn't deserve the treatment you gave him?" He demanded.

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards him, but he quickly punched her in the jaw and sent her flying back again. "Shut it, Haruno." He said with venom in his voice.

"If my clan were still alive, they would be ashamed of this entire village right now, the Sharingan eye will no longer serve this village." He said before he deactivated his Chidori and walked up to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, I beg for forgiveness, from the members of this village, the ones that knew Naruto for who he really was." He said as he bowed, her stare slowly softened then put one hand on his shoulder. "You are forgiven, Sasuke, but now we must find Naruto."

The other nine Konoha genin gathered around them. "Naruto may only listen to the ten of you, so you all must try to find him no your own, I will try to change the villagers' ways while you are all gone, now go. This is an S Class mission!" She said before they all nodded and leaped away to gather supplies from their homes.

Tsunade let one tear fall from her eyes. "Please come back, Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting down in a cave, black chakra leaking from him as he tore through boulders and rocks infront of him, he had somehow overused his chakra, he was searching for a solution, he found himself on the ground suddenly, his body turning into millions of white lights, he tried getting up, but it was no use. 'That last technique must have been overpowered by at least a chakra's worth of ten kages or so, it must still be in effect if it is taking the technique this far.'

Hinata and Neji were nearby, searching the forest with their byakugan, Hinata saw a flare of chakra nearby and immediately ran towards it, she saw the cave, and vanishing Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed as she ran forward, but as she reached him, he completely vanished into millions of white lights, she froze, tears falling from her eyes, she let out a shriek that was heard by Konoha. "NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto appeared in the middle of a forest, he slowly got up and tried to raise a hand to rub his head where it hurt, but he found himself with no hands, he gasped and looked at himself, instead of being a fierce wolf hybrid, he had turned into a normal, black furred, fox kit. "Oh, just great, now I've stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire, this can't get any worse."

THOOM!

THUNK!

He jumped as an arrow nearly hit him, it embedded itself into a tree next to him, he looked up and saw a young boy, about 14, with ragged clothes and a bow in hand, another arrow notched to fire, he pointed it at Naruto.

Naruto growled and crouched as if to pounce, his ears went to the back of his head, the arrow flew, but instead of hitting Naruto, it hit a large wolf behind him, he spun around to look at it, the wolf looked like it was in position to kill the young fox kit.

"That was close." The boy said. "That beats would have swallowed you in one bite."

He took out a knife and started to cut the wolf into pieces of meat, as soon as he was done, he carried the pieces on a long and thick stick, he crouched down to Naruto, as if deciding whether or not to kill and eat him, Naruto tried to speak, but all that came out was a yip of a fox, but his voice seemed to echo in the boy's mind. "Don't even think about eating me!"

The boy looked around the clearing, he muttered. "What was that?"

He shrugged. "Oh well, I can't exactly let you wander off and get eaten, and I can't eat you so... I guess you can become a part of the family." He said.

Naruto smiled and leaped onto the boy's shoulders, the boy was surprised. "Did you...understand me?"

Naruto nodded.

The boy seemed to be in thought. "Well...I'll figure that out later, for now, I'll just try and get out of these mountains alive." He started to walk in one direction, Naruto still on his shoulder.

Over the next few hours, the trees started to thin, and the boy, Naruto came to know him as Eragon, asked. "So anyways, whats you name?"

Naruto leaped onto the ground and spelt his name with a stick in his mouth. 'Naruto'

"N...ar...u...to...?" Eragon read the name. "I never really learned to read."

Naruto laughed inwardly and leaped back on Eragon's shoulders, they continued heading east, out of the mountains.

"We're headed to Palancar Valley that is where my home is." Eragon explained.

Naruto nodded to say he understood, the trees soon led to an opening and a path, below them was a grand valley that went miles south and not too far north.

Eragon proceeded down the path; soon they were in a smaller forest, with a road that several travelers were on.

"This road leads north to Carvahall, where I live just outside of." Eragon whispered to Naruto, who kept his eyes on the road ahead of them, they soon reached a fair sized village; the largest building was a two story house on a hill nearby, they entered, and soon dozens of people were in sight, talking with merchants, walking with their children or husbands/wives, merely talking at the entrances of alleys.

Eragon approached a building with meat hanging outside the window, he walked inside, a bald man with all kinds of knives and cleavers in his belt was at the counter, polishing a shiny blade, he looked up and said. "So the hunter returns, possibly with no meat, again."

"Not this time Sloan, my little friend attracted a wolf earlier today." Eragon said, gesturing to Naruto, then to the meat he carried.

"A very odd colored fox you have with you, but I don't ask questions, for this amount of meat, I can give you 15 crowns." The butcher said as he put fifteen gold coins on the counter beside the meat Eragon put down. "Now get out! The soldiers might think your new pet is magical and barge into my shop!"

"Fair enough." Eragon said as he took the coins and walked back outside.

"At least he gave me more then usual." Eragon grumbled as he walked out of the village and down a road, after a few minutes, the trees thinned out again to reveal an open field with a farm across it, several acres of vegetables separated them from the farm, several horses were in the stables, a few chickens and cows could be heard from the barn house that was nearby.

"Uncle Garrow!" Eragon called from across the field, a man stood up from among some corn. "Eragon, back at last, I thought you would be gone even longer then last time!" The man walked forwards to meet them. "Who's your new friend?" He asked after they exchanged greetings and walked back towards the farm.

"Apparently his name is Naruto, this fox is very intelligent, he understood what I was saying when I offered to take him here, and he spelt his name in the ground with a stick." Eragon explained.

Garrow looked at Naruto. "Do you understand what I am saying?" He questioned him, the fox nodded.

"By the way, thanks to Naruto, I caught the mother of all wolfs, and got fifteen crowns for it." Eragon said as he gave the coins to Garrow, who smiled.

"It seems like we'll have enough money to survive the winter after all, good job, both of you." He patted Eragon on the shoulder and Naruto on the head.

"Where's Roran?" Eragon asked.

"He went off to the market to find another job, he seems pretty desperate to get a decent amount of money, I think he knows something that we don't." Garrow said while smiling.

Naruto suddenly caught a scent familiar to Eragon's he turned his head and yipped in the direction of the road, Eragon and Garrow turned just in time to see an older version of Eragon walking towards the farm.

"Roran!" Eragon yelled as eh ran towards the man.

They exchanged greetings, then as they walked back to the house, the man asked. "Was this fox the one who gave me away?"

Eragon smiled as Naruto growled at Roran for referring to him as an ordinary fox. "Yes, and he just heard what you said."

Roran was surprised by this. "He knows what I said?"

Eragon nodded. "Yep, I found him in the forest, he helped me catch a wolf without being asked to help, when I asked his name he drew his name in the ground with a stick, apparently his name is Naruto."

Roran sighed. "Well, maybe this miracle worker can help me get a good job, because so far if I were to keep up with my current wage, I'd get fifteen crowns by Christmas."

Eragon and Naruto smirked. "I told you, hunting is the ay to go."

"Yeah, to die." Roran joked.

Naruto nearly snickered out loud, but stayed quiet, they went inside, and split some meat and fruit, Naruto only ate the meat, the night passed quietly after that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Fox Rider

Me: Hiya!

Naruto: YOU TURNED ME INTO A SHRIMP!

Me: No, I turned you into a fox!

Naruto: A SHRIMPY FOX!

Me: Ok...SASUKE! CALL ES.W.A.T (From the movie called Appleseed, it's actually a good movie despite the name, which sort fo threw me off until I read the cover.) HURRY! BEFORE NARUTO GETS THE-!

Naruto: (Grabs the remote that lets you see what is happening in here) Bye! (Turns off the screen and goes to the story)

Me: (groans) –Remote.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

A year had passed since Naruto had disappeared, Konoha had quieted down mostly, besides the hokage going drunken fist on all the villagers that tried to throw a party of Naruto's so called 'death' or tried to cross his name off the KIA memorial stone, Kakashi even went as far as to literally turn his Raikiri (lightning blade) into the shape of a sword and shove it up one villager's ass..

The sound village had been destroyed easily, Suna and Kiri –with it's new Mizukage- crushed it easily, soon the stone village and Cloud village became afraid of this, all three villages, separated or not, had armies larger then ever now.

When Kumo had tried to kidnap Hanabi Hyuuga from the village, he was caught by at least more then one-hundred ANBU even as he entered the compound, everywhere people went in the villages now, there was at least twenty shinobi in sight.

Hinata still sulked over what happened to Naruto, even if he had become the new nine tailed demon lord, she knew he was still himself. Neji's dream of freeing the branch house was soon realized when he and several ANBU found the council trying to hand a hyuuga child over to the cloud shinobi, to prevent this, the seal was taken off and the council was executed.

Lee had become a jounin a month after Naruto left, he usually took apprentices to train for the chuunin exam finals.

Ten-ten also became a jounin, she was in charge of making weaponry for ANBU, but she dulled the ones that were given to ROOT ANBU.

Kiba and Shino made it to chuunin, they taught Tai-jutsu at the academy, even though many students complained that the two chuunin were only two years older then they were.

Ino and Chouji also made it to chuunin; Chouji went on to training several genin from the Akamichi clan in Tai-jutsu, while Ino taught kunoichi at the academy to fight, instead of arranging flowers.

Shikamaru stopped calling one thing too troublesome after he became an ANBU, torturing Sakura for insulting Naruto everyday, he actually started to laugh every time he pulled a prank on her.

Sasuke became an ANBU after Jiraiya volunteered to teach him, since the Uchiha's experiences made him more like a normal person instead of a spoiled child that wanted to know everything, he kept an eye on the ROOT every time one of them tried to deliver a message to his unit, he knew Danzo had wanted him to be in ROOT for years.

Tsunade and Shizune were holding up well, considering everything that happened, but still the hokage and her assistant had to constantly judge people that tried to mark Naruto's name off the memorial stone, and had only yelled that the 'demon' didn't deserve to be on it, the hokage then resumed with beating the tar out of the idiot who said such things.

Sasuke stood on the wall of Konoha, rain pelted his wolf mask, tow ANBU members were beside him, one wore a tiger mask, another wore a rat mask.

His unit had received word that an army of Kumo Nin was nearby; preparing an attack, Kiri and Suna sent hundreds of shinobi to assist them while holding off equally strong armies as well, he saw a blur and threw a kunai at it, he heard a clang fo metal and said. "Tiger, scope it out."

Tiger ran forward and ran down the wall using chakra to stick to it, he leaped off, only to be sent flying back by a strange black tendril, a cloaked figure came out of the woods, Sasuke jumped down and drew a katana he had hidden beneath his cloak.

"No need to draw your sword, Uchiha, I am only here to tell you something. About an old friend." The man beneath the cloak said before he brought out a hite-ate he remembered, he threw it at the Uchiha's feet. "I know where your friend is, and if you and your friends want to get there to find him, follow this map." He threw a rolled up map at the Uchiha, who caught it and read it, it was a map of the Elemental Countries, showing several locations in each nation.

"At each place on this map is an object I seek, bring it to me and I will take you to your friend." The man said before he backed up into the shadows.

Sasuke ran forward. "Wait, who are you!?" He threw a kunai to stop him, but only heard a thunk as it hit a tree.

Sasuke stopped; he bent down and picked up the hite-ate and then turned to Rat. "Get Tiger back to the ANBU barracks, and call for Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, and the hokage to the meeting tower!"

Rat nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke along with Tiger.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Everybody except for Sakura was gathered at the meeting tower, Sasuke stood at the head of the group, he held up the hite-ate. "Earlier today, my group was confronted by a man wearing a cloak; he gave me this and said if I followed this-." He pulled out the map. "-And brought him an object from each location on it, he would help me find an old 'friend' I think this person knows where we can find Naruto."

Tsunade was on her feet. "How are we supposed to know this isn't the council trying to overthrow me again? They have tried this ten times to have us all killed and me taken form my position within the last year alone."

Sasuke replied. "This belonged to Naruto, it has the mark of a Rasengan on it, we found it in the cave he was last seen."

-------------------------------------------------------

(One year ago)

Naruto growled as he slammed a small Rasengan into his hite-ate, he made a small hole in it and threw it at the back of the cave, he grumbled while he felt his energy drain away, eh would at least have the decency not to be known as a konoha nin before he died.

(later)

Sasuke looked around the cave Naruto had vanished from, he suddenly saw something near the back, he picked it up and put it in the suns light, it was a hite-ate, with what looked like a Rasengan mark near the top right corner.

Sasuke sighed and went over to a river; he washed off the hite-ate, but as he started to stand up, something hit him and the hite-ate vanished from his hands.

(End flashback)

-------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sighed. "We'll decide on this in a while, until then we should make sure this isn't another trick, for now, we must sue this time to get rid of the council and ROOT while we have a chance, if they find out Naruto is alive they will make sure he dies before we find him. I am assigning a new S class rank to everybody in this room."

Everybody nodded. "Hai, hokage-sama."

"Ten-Ten, Lee, Neji, you three spy on the council members and kill any ROOT that try to attack you or a konoha citizen that supports Naruto." They all vanished.

"Kiba, Shino, you will kill as many ROOT members as you find near here or the hokage tower within the next few days without letting anybody know who you are, trick or not, they have been trying to over throw me for a whole year, its time they were all killed." They vanished also.

"Hinata, try looking at the council's desks to find anything that may point to them for attempting treason within the last year." The women vanished.

"Sasuke, you and I shall have to monitor how everything goes from here, keep presenting evidence that this is indeed a true lead on where Naruto is." Sasuke nodded.

"Good, let's just hope Naruto is alright, where ever he is."

---------------------------------------------------

(Alagaesia)

Naruto sneezed for the fifth time in one minute; Roran thought the fox caught a cold. "Eragon, maybe you and Naruto should try for another hunt, the spine is supposed to be getting warmer at night nowadays." He suggested to Eragon, who had finished making some stew for the fox.

Naruto's chakra pathways had started to redevelop over the last year, he would soon be bale to return to his hybrid form and use the powers of a demon lord once again.

"We might as well; the last amount of money we got from our last catch has all dried up." Eragon said before he grabbed his yew bow and arrows, Naruto got on all fours and followed him towards the door as the boy grabbed several things they would need to survive in the spine.

The two went down a path towards the spine, soon Palancar Valley was far behind them, and the forest of the spine was ahead of them.

Naruto had grown in the last year, he had even grown most of his tails back, six tails to be accurate, he was the size of a large dog now, and he was strong enough to take down a wolf on his own.

They trekked through the mountains for a few days without finding a thing, but soon a doe with a limp leg was spotted from some tracks they found.

---------------------------------------------

Eragon knelt down on some trampled weeds, the herd most likely crushed them in their hurry to the field, where there was some food for them to eat, Naruto was right beside him, carrying spare arrows, and suppies.

The herd was up ahead, Eragon saw the doe not far from his hiding spot, he slowly drew an arrow and prepared to fire, but as he was about to release the arrow, something exploded in the middle of the herd, and they all bolted.

Eragon swore and ran forward, Naruto ahead of him, he fired his arrow once, but missed the doe by an inch, it almost got away, but Naruto tackled it and it collapsed under his weight, Eragon let out a yell of success and ran forward, he stabbed the doe quickly and it fell limp.

Naruto got off it and slowly advanced towards where the explosion came from and yipped once to let Eragon know where he was.

Eragon hurried over and looked down at the object.

It was large stone, no as large as Naruto when he was a kit, but big, it looked like a sapphire, it was egg shaped, and a strange smell that made Naruto dizzy came from it.

Eragon slowly tapped it with the tip of his arrow, jumped back incase anything might happen, then slowly picked up the stone and looked at Naruto. "Any idea what this is?" He asked the fox demon.

Naruto shrugged and went back to collect the meat from the doe, they set off back towards their campsite after collecting the meat from the doe.

Naruto hid the meat nearby and went to the den he had made for himself, then tried to summon his chakra again, he always seemed to black out when he finally got some chakra out, he missed the feeling of having the energy flow through him, for when he molded chakra for a jutsu, or for tree walking or water walking, he even missed being possessed by Kyuubi.

He started to glow with black chakra; he closed his eyes and tried to keep a grip on the energy, he started to maintain control over the flow, he started to rejoice when he started to think he finally got his chakra control back, the energy slowed to a stop after a few seconds and Naruto smirked, he molded chakra for a technique. 'Demonic Arts: Demon Lord Form!' His shape started to change slightly, but the chakra vanished all of a sudden, and he was once again a normal fox.

Naruto growled, but before he could start swearing, he blacked out, he fell onto the twigs and leaves that made up the floor of his temporary den, black chakra flowing through him even as he slept.

---------------------------------------------

Galbatorix woke up with a start; he was in his throne room, his dragon, Shruiken, sleeping off to the side beside a map of Alagaesia. "Something has happened." He muttered before he yelled. "Durza!"

A black cloud of dark magic flew through the door at the end of the room and formed into the shape of a man with maroon eyes, red hair, and symbols carved into his skin, he carried a long black bladed sword. "Yes, my king?" The shade asked.

"I sense something powerful, that could grow to be more powerful then even I or any dragon, it is near Palancar Valley, send the Raz'ac there and bring whatever it is to me." Galbatorix said a he got up and grabbed a sword off from the side of his throne; he buckled it to his belt. "I must tend to something else where." He left the room.

The shade vanished in a black cloud of smoke and reappeared in one of his many domains, he walked towards what looked like a clearing of dirt in the middle of the large cave, he raised his hands and shouted. "Raz'ac!" Two figures leaped down onto the dirt and bowed to the shade, the tallest one said in an almost snake like voice. "What isssssss your wish, Lord Durza?"

"A new power has entered Alagaesia, even King Galbatorix is afraid of it, go to Palancar valley, and bring what ever is emanating that power, and bring it to him." Durza commanded them; they bowed their heads and stood up.

"Your wish and the king'sssss isssssss our command." The shorter Raz'ac said, they both walked off, grabbing their swords from the cave as they left, two larger figures watched from above, one said. "Something that frightens the king? Impossible."

Durza looked up at them. "The king wouldn't lie to me about something this big, he said it could grow to be more powerful then him." The figures recoiled at this, they were happy they weren't in the place of the Raz'ac that were going, but they were afraid of something that could be this big.

---------------------------------------------------------

Islanzadi woke up, gasping for breath; she immediately got up and called in her mind. 'Oromis!'

The elf replied from his hut. 'I felt it too, something has appeared, It is more powerful then Galbatorix.'

'Where is it though?' Islanzadi asked him.

'Where Brom is hidden, or close enough anyways.' Oromis replied as he walked over to his mirror and said the words. "Draumr Kopa." The mirror turned white for a moment. 'I'm trying to scry to see where exactly and what it is that is releasing this power.' He said to Islanzadi. The mirror showed an empty den, and on the floor was a black furred fox with six tails, black energy surrounded it, Oromis was suddenly thrown back by an explosion that consumed the fox, the explosion was so powerful it affected his magic and actually hit him.

The fox started to grow, two more tails grew from it, and a ninth one was starting to develop, but the energy stopped as a voice yelled. "Oi! Naruto! Wake up!" The fox stirred and got up, it yawned and walked outside the den, the image faded out after that.

'My queen, the creature that is releasing this energy is some sort of...fox.' Oromis contacted Islanzadi.

'WHAT!?' This question was shouted by all who watched the image even without hearing Oromis's words, seeing as they were hudnreds of miles away, such as Galbatorix, and Durza.

---------------------------------------------

Eragon and Naruto were eating, Eragon asked Naruto. "You grew even more tails?" The fox nodded happily and bit into the fish he caught from a nearby river.

"Wow, I can only imagine what will happen next, but imagining is left for later, now we have to return to the far." Eragon went to collect the meat. "Naruto! The meat is gone!"

Naruto leaped to his feet and sniffed the air, the meat had been dragged off by wolves earlier, he could smell the stench of wolf fur everywhere, except in the tent and the den, he wrote the words 'wolf' and 'thief' into the ground with a stick.

"Wolves? Just great, now we'll go hungry for the winter!" Eragon sighed in despair and sat down, hands in his face.

Naruto growled at something and leaped over a log infront of him, sounds of a struggle were heard. Eragon got up and walked over to where it came from, he saw Naruto and a wolf wrestling next to the stone Eragon found the other night.

"So, now these wolfs want this stone? Well, they owe me meat." Eragon said before he plunged his dagger into the wolf, it went limp and the over sized fox got off of it, treating a claw wound the wolf gave him, only for it to heal instantly.

Eragon hadn't noticed, he packed up the wolf meat and the stone and continued heading south and east, Naruto following him.

They reached the path to Palancar valley within a few hours, Eragon stopped to look at the sight below, he smiled and said. "It seems we both get to grow into men today, eh Naruto?" The fox nodded, he had turned fourteen weeks ago though.

They made their way down into the valley and went north to Carvahall, they passed by several merchants and villagers, he reached the meat shop, Naruto was sort of afraid to step foot in there ever since the butcher started selling fox meat.

As they stepped inside, the butcher looked up from his counter, cleaning a knife covered in blood, fox blood, Naruto flinched and stepped back, the butcher chuckled. "Don't mind the smell of foxes; I only rubbed some fox meat on this to scare you."

Naruto growled and Eragon walked up to the counter. "I caught a doe, but some wolves took the meat in the night, luckily Naruto caught one that got greedy and tried to steal something I found." He put the meat on the table. "I'll just need to exchange these for fresh and treated meats."

Sloan scowled and put several wrapped pieces of meat on the table, not much, but that was all for giving him a small amount of wolf meat. "I'll need more."

"Care to pay instead of give untreated meat for me to clean and give to people?" Sloan asked.

"I found something you could sell sometime." Eragon brought out the stone and put it on the table.

Sloan leaned over it an examined it. "Stole it more likely."

"Well, how much meat will this get me?" Eragon asked.

"About three crowns worth, judging from it's weight." Sloan said after putting the stone on some scales.

"What!?" Eragon cried as the butcher put the stone back on the counter.

"Three crowns or nothing." Sloan said.

"Fine, I'll take the three crowns worth of meat." Eragon said.

"Where did you find this anyways?" Sloan asked as he wrapped up some freshly treated meat.

"Two nights ago in the Spine-." "Get out!" Sloan interrupted him.

"What!?" Eragon demanded, enraged.

"I will not have anything from those cursed mountains; now take your devil's object and leave!" Sloan barked.

SLAM!

The door bounced open and hit Naruto, pushing him into the wall, the town black smith, Horst, stepped through, he looked at the fox and bent down to help him up. "Sorry about that, Naruto." He turned to Sloan just as Katrina, the butcher's daughter, stepped through also.

"What have you caused now Sloan?" Horst demanded.

"This boy came in here and badgered me! When I repeatedly told him to leave, he threatened me!" Sloan barked.

"Is this true?" Horst asked Eragon.

"No! I came in as usual with the same things I always have sold here, then offered an object I found in the spine for some more meat, but when I told him where it came from, he refused to sell to me!" Eragon objected.

"Father, Eragon is willing to pay, just give him the meat and we can go have supper!" Katrina said.

"Go back to the house, Katrina, this has nothing to do with you, I said go!" Sloan said, Katrina glared at him and marched out the door.

"I'll pay for the meat if you won't take the damn stone!" Horst said harshly, he pulled out several coins and asked Eragon. "What were you going to purchase?"

"Anything except for fox meat." Eragon said, Naruto sighed in relief.

"Sloan, I'll have some of your finest meat!" He pulled out more coins

Sloan glared at him.

"It would be unwise to refuse me service." Horst said.

Sloan grumbled and went around, taking down several slabs of meat and wrapping them; grabbing several already wrapped pieces of meat.

Sloan shoved them into Eragon's hands, Naruto carried some with his tails, or put some in the sort of belt he had made from leather, it covered him like a saddle.

They left the shop, Eragon thanked the black smith. "But how am I going to repay you for all of this meat?"

"You and Naruto can help me around the forge in the spring, Baldor will be leaving soon and I will need the help." Horst said.

Eragon nodded and they parted ways, Naruto and Eragon left the village and went towards the farm, they soon reached it and saw Garrow working in the field, as usual, he greeted them and shouted as he made his way through the acres of fruit and vegetables. "Welcome back!"

Eragon said. "It's good to be back, uncle." He gave him the meat.

"Where did you two get this much meat?" Garrow asked.

"We paid for some of it, but then Horst had to come bale us out when Sloan wouldn't accept something we found in the Spine as a trade." Eragon said.

"You let him pay?! I don't beg for food, Eragon, next thing they'll do is ask us if we need warm clothing, or if we need help to survive the winter, and how will you pay this much meat off to Horst before winter?" He demanded.

"He said when spring comes around I can help him around the forge." Eragon said.

Garrow seemed to be fine with that. "Very well, just don't forget your job around the farm, now come on, if we get the squash loaded into the farm, we'll make it through the winter even without a lot of meat."

They got to work on the squash and soon had it loaded into the farm, Roran came back down the road towards the farm just as they finished.

Several weeks later, the traders came and made their camp outside the village, Eragon and Roran went to have the stone he found examined while Roran took Naruto to help him find Katrina, they found a merchant and sat down in his tent.

Naruto came in as the merchant examined and weighed the egg.

"Unfortunately, I do not know the worth of this stone, but I found out the white veins on them are made of the same material as the rest of the stone, only different colored, even though I don't even know what this material is, because it is harder then diamonds, so this must have been shaped with magic, and also, it seems the inside is hollow."

"What?" Garrow exclaimed.

"Rocks don't sound like this." The merchant said as he tapped a dagger against the rock, an almost musical note filled the air. "If you look where I hit, you will find there are no scratches, blemishes, or dents either."

He put the dagger away. "I am saddened not to know how much this is worth, but maybe you could try to sell it in a southern city, I'm sorry I can't take it for you, but you wouldn't get your cut until next year."

"Be careful also, urgals have been seen everywhere, some even went near Therinsford a while ago, we were almost attacked." The merchant called as they left the tent, Naruto saw Roran and Katrina talking in an alley, Katrina kissed him and ran down the street, the group met up at the wagon, and put everything they bought into it, and then split up again.

Eragon and Naruto went to where they knew Brom would be telling stories, many people had gathered, Brom walked up and told the story of how Galbatorix conquered Alagaesia and killed the legendary Dragon Riders, Naruto decided to share some tales of his own, he had enough control to henge for a while, he turned into an older version of his human self wearing black and red clothing and a grey cloak.

He told them he was from another land, and told them every major event that he knew had ever happened, form the Kyuubi attacking Konoha, to the betrayal of Sasuke Uchiha, he had to stop many times to explain what some words like Konoha or Hokage meant, and he had to change parts of the story so it sounded like it happened hundreds of thousands of years ago, and finally ended his story saying. "The demon king lay dying in the cave, his rage for the foolish and corrupt humans that scorned him forced him to use too much power to kill the attackers, his body separated into millions of white lights, and the last thin he saw, was Hinata Hyuuga, running towards him, calling his name, as she reached him, his soul departed from the world of the living, and then, ended the tale, of The Demon King." With that, he bowed and walked off into the shadows, many people were satisfied by the interesting story, Brom was suspicious of the story teller that appeared from nowhere for reasons he could not explain.

Naruto returned to his normal form and met up with Eragon and the others, they went back to the farm later that night, Naruto was on the roof, unaware of the snow since his fur kept him warm, and a chakra shield was automatically forming around him at the time so the snow melted when it touched him.

His ears twitched as he heard cracking sounds from Eragon's room, he leaped off the roof and through Eragon's open window, Eragon was on his feet, knife in hand, the stone was shaking and twitching.

Naruto crouched down as to pounce if a dangerous creature came out, the shell broke apart, revealing a strange lizard creature, as it shook the membrane off of it, Naruto gasped inwardly, it was a dragon!

Eragon slowly crouched down to it, it made gurgling and squawking sounds, Eragon whispered. "That wasn't a stone...its an egg..." He reached out with one hand, it backed up at first as if afraid of him, but then it lunged forward and as it came in contact with his hand, a blue flash lit the room, throughout Alagaesia, and other places, many strong sorcerers and the king himself woke to the lightning that meant one thing, a dragon had hatched.

Eragon was writhing on the ground, the skin on his hand was burning in one area, which was shaped like a sort of dragon, Naruto stared in awe at the mark.

Eragon slowly got up. "Oh just great, look what happened to my hand."

The dragon made a sound that let Naruto know it was hungry, Eragon also got the message and slowly got up, he snuck the dragon to the kitchen and gave it some meat, it made a satisfied sound now, Eragon looked around quickly, he picked up the dragon and ran outside, Naruto followed him, he ran to the forest and put the dragon down at a tree.

Naruto knew what Eragon planned to do and gathered some sticks with his tails, Eragon had only picked up four sticks when he came back to see a pile of wood already where he needed it to be, he looked at Naruto before he made a small hut in the tree.

Eragon had to put a knot around the dragon's ankle to stop it from following him back, but as he turned to leave, he heard the words that caused him to freeze.

_Eragon _

He turned to look at the dragon, he heard the word get repeated several times before eh finally started to run home to try and have some time to think about the dragon, his dragon.

_Eragon_

---------------------------------------------------

For the next month or two, Eragon took care of the dragon, it soon came to be bigger then he was, Roran had told the family he was moving to Therinsford until he had enough money to support him, and Katrina, the two wished to be married, Eragon broke a branch out of anger as he and the dragon had a conversation about the touchy subject through a mental link they both had.

Naruto was included after a while, Eragon took this moment to talk to him. _Naruto? _

Naruto responded. _That's my name, don't wear it out!_

Eragon grumbled. _I have some questions for you, like how you understood English, and why you seem to be unlike normal foxes._

Naruto replied _I _can't_ tell you now, but when I am forced to, I will answer all of your questions without hesitation. _

Eragon let the subject die and talked with the dragon, trying to give it a name, every time he got an incorrect name, Naruto slapped himself on the head with a tail, the human didn't know the dragon was a girl!

_Wait, I know why these names don't work, they are names of male dragons, you are a she dragon!_

It smiled and soon its name was 'Saphira', after Eragon went through dozens of different names he learned from Brom over the last few months..

------------------------------------------

Eragon and Naruto stood infront of Roran, they were about to part ways, Roran shouldered his pack and put a hand on Eragon's shoulder. "It seems this is goodbye."

Eragon gave a sad smile. "For now, I guess, get there and back in one piece."

Roran patted Naruto on the head, still not knowing the fox was actually the king of demons.\

Roran waved them goodbye as the caravan he was in vanished into the mist that surrounded the village.

Eragon wandered around after that, Naruto went to wander around the farm, as Eragon wandered around.

"Eragon!" He turned and saw Horst running towards him.

"Do you still have that stone?" The man asked.

"Yes, why?" Eragon asked him.

"Get rid of it, some strangers just came around and asked about that stone, they seem like trouble." Horst said.

Eragon nodded. "Very well, I'll take it back into the spine tomorrow afternoon."

"Good, they don't seem like friendly folk." Horst said before he ran off.

Eragon ran to the road that would take him out of town and towards his farm, but as he went onto the street with Sloan's shop, he heard something. "...just happened about three months ago, just ask about anybody and they will know."

Eragon heard a snake like voice, he could hardly understand the words from where he was, but he saw the strangers, they wore cloaks and carried swords, he would have ran, but they would have seen him.

They approached where he was hidden, but as they were almost infront of him, he heard a yell. "Eragon!"

Brom was running towards them, they gave him one last look as they saw him stumble out of his hiding place, they ran away, Brom ran up to Eragon, he hadn't noticed them from where he was standing.

"That was odd; it was like I froze for a moment."

"You'll recover." Brom said. "That is the best place for you if you may be getting sick."

He helped him to the road, and as Eragon was about to start walking by himself, his glove fell off, revealing the silvery mark upon his hand, Brom's eyes widened at it, but ignored it and gave him back the glove. "Be on your way now, go." Eragon ran down the road towards the farm.

But as he went, he realized if he was to keep the strangers away from the farm, he had to tell Garrow about Saphira, so he would need to have Saphira with him, he stopped as he reached the farm, Garrow was raking some leaves near the barn.

Eragon saw Naruto running around the stables house as he ran towards the forest; he slipped into the trees without anybody noticing. _Saphira! _

_I come. _Was the reply the dragon gave him, within a minute she had landed. _What happened?_

He put one hand on her shoulder and calmed his mind before he told her everything that had happened, but as he mentioned the strangers, she recoiled and started to roared and her tail almost sent Eragon flying. _Fire! Enemies! Death! Murderers! _

_What's wrong!?_ He tried to talk to her, but a wall had formed around her mind, as she roared and her tail destroyed a sapling, he climbed into the position in between her neck and wings so he could avoid the spiked tail

"Enough Saphira!" He shouted over her roaring. "Everything will be all right!" He tried to calm her down.

Suddenly, without warning, she crouched down and took flight, Eragon cried out as she took off. "Saphira, we have to go back! Turn around!"

She ignored him as she headed towards the spine, soon he found himself over the mountains and almost frozen in some places, and within several minutes she had landed, his knees buckled as he tried to get off, he was on his knees in the middle of a mountain range, further into it then he had ever gone before, with a crazy dragon.

Eragon started to argue with Saphira, who simply said things like 'murderers' or 'oath breakers' and 'egg breakers'.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto had gone into the woods to look for Eragon, but as he came back, he saw the farm house looking like an explosive had destroyed it.

He saw two figures darting away from the scene, but ignored them to run to the house to find Garrow, he ran through the broken down house to find Garrow.

A groan caught his attention, he ran towards it and found Garrow beneath some wood, Naruto tried to drag the man out of the house, but he was too small to carry the man, this angered the fox, he was supposed to be stronger, not too weak to help his family.

He started to flow with black chakra, and when he finally saw through the web of chakra, he was standing near the height he was a year ago, he looked into the shard of a mirror, he gasped, he was no longer a fox kit.

He looked around seven-teen, he had pale skin and black hair that reached his shoulders, he had blood red eyes that were slitted like a fox's, his teeth were sharper then a dagger's blade, he wore black pants and leather boots, and a long sleeve shirt that was covered by a black cloak that was connected by some buckles around his neck, hiding the bottom of his face (Like Vincent Valentine's cloak.).

He wore two black leather gloves that had steel chain mail and steel plates hidden in-between the inner and outer folds of leather, on one glove was a strange symbol in demonic runes. Naruto read it for several seconds before he realized it meant 'Bow'. A rune on the other glove stood for 'blade'.

He realized he had forgotten about Garrow, he dragged the man outside and went to work on healing the cuts and burns that covered the man, he did not know many healing techniques, even with the vast knowledge Kyuubi gave him when the demon died.

The burns and bruises started to vanish, slowly, too slowly, even if he had hardly healing talent, it should have gone faster, as he finished healing the man, he got up and sniffed the air, he could smell the strangers nearby, he growled and ran off after them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The first Raz'ac kicked a stone into a river beside them. "That old fool wassssss either brave or dumber then an urgal!"

The second Raz'ac sliced through a tree branch with hi sword. "He mussst be very loyal to the dragon rider if he refusssssed to tell ussssss anything."

The first Raz'ac's reply was cut off as a knife came flying towards him, he blocked it with his blade and looked up to see who threw the oddly shaped knife at him, a stranger of about 17 years old stepped out of the bushes, black chakra burning the ground infront of him.

"Ssssssssso..., we have something new to kill." The first Raz'ac said as he stepped forward to swing his blade, but the second one yelled. "Ssssssssstop you fool!" He was too late, the first Raz'ac's blade was turned to dust.

It hissed and leaped back, they kept their distance from the chakra shield that ate away at anything that came near it. Naruto smirked and said. "I never thought that you two would be cowards, this will be easier then I thought." He formed one hand seal and yelled. "Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!" He held out his hand and a dragon of lightning shot from it, the two Raz'ac hissed and leaped out of the way, the second one threw a dagger at Naruto while his chakra shield went down for the attack.

Naruto flicked his hand and the dragon changed direction, it intercepted the dagger and destroyed it, the dragon went after the Raz'ac, not even flinching as it went straight through boulders and trees.

Naruto soon got bored and said. "Enough, it's time I found out what these gloves can do." He channeled chakra into his glove that had the word 'bow' on it, there was a flash of red as the dragon vanished, and Naruto's right arm had transformed completely, it was covered in red and black sort of skin that was shaped like a armored hand, attached to the wrist was a bow (I sort of got this inspiration from Chad and Uryu from Bleach)., he smirked and raised it. "Interesting, lets try this new toy out." He pulled back the string and a red arrow made of chakra appeared in it, soon it shaped into a black and red arrow, the demon king smirked and released it, the arrow flew straight and nearly hit the first Raz'ac in the head. It hit a tree and exploded wit the force of one-hundred explosive notes.

Naruto stared in awe at what this new found power could do, he drew back for another attack. "This is for uncle Garrow! Now die!" He let loose multiple arrows, the first Raz'ac was not so lucky, he hid behind a tree which was hit and the back of his cloak and some skin were burnt off by the explosion.

Naruto growled with each time he missed, but as he drew back for another arrow, he suddenly was shocked by a wave of black chakra, he stumbled, and fur started to replace his skin. 'Crap, I can't stay in this form for long!'

The Raz'ac saw his weakness and leaped forward to capture him, they could tell from the energy he released that he was the strange creature Galbatorix had sent them after months ago.

But were stopped as they heard a roar, they turned in time to be sent flying by Saphira's claw.

----------------------------------------------

(Earlier, in the spine)

Eragon yelled. "Naruto and Garrow are in danger, we can't just leave them!"

Saphira growled. '_If you go back, you and I shall die._'

_"_I don't care! Naruto and Garrow are my family, and Naruto helped me to raise you! A shade would run from you, but you just insist on running away from these facts?" He demanded.

Saphira was angry, Eragon was implying that she, a dragon was afraid of two strangers that only had swords and daggers against her mighty powers! '_I fear nothing! If I must prove that, then so be it! I shall take you back and watch as you get beaten within an inch of your life by those two!_' She unfolded her wings. '_Get on!_' She snapped at him.

Eragon grinned inwardly and got on her, he tore part of his shirt off and stuffed the pieces into the part of his pants that covered the cuts he got from the last flight, he said. "Let's go!" Saphira roared and took off from the cliff, they flew over the same mountains they had flown over earlier, they landed outside the farm within several minutes.

Eragon was near tears when eh saw the farm, but when he saw Garrow, outside the farm and not with a single wound beside several small cuts that barely even existed, he ran over and tried to wake him. "Uncle! Uncle!" He exclaimed.

Garrow stirred, he looked up and saw Eragon, he smiled a bit. "Thank the riders, your safe, but why am I alive, those two villains were close to killing me." He slowly got up,, wincing as several remaining wounds took their toll on him.

Saphira snorted. '_Naruto's scent is here, he must have something to do with this! He is in the forest now._'

Garrow looked over at Saphira, he recoiled in shock and almost stumbled into a crumbling wall. "A-A-A- DRAGON!? Here!? But how is this possible!"

Eragon sighed and said as he calmed his uncle. "Uncle, its time I told you what I should have told you and Roran, that stone I brought back from the Spine, you noticed it was gone?"

Garrow nodded. "Yes, I wondered what happened to that."

Eragon continued. "That stone was not a stone, it was an egg, a dragon egg."

Garrow was flabbergasted. "B-B-But Brom's stories said that an egg would only hatch if it came in contact with it's rider, then who is-?"

Eragon showed him the symbol on his hand.

"So, this was why you spent so much time in the forest? Caring for the future of this broken down empire?" Garrow said after regaining his bearings.

Eragon nodded. "Yes, and since Saphira, the dragon, hatched, I've been also able to talk to Naruto, he is no ordinary fox."

Garrow nodded in understanding. "I always wondered why he was smarter then most foxes."

Saphira gasped. _Naruto is in trouble!_

Eragon leaped to his feet. "I have to go, Naruto seems to be in trouble."

Garrow nodded and got up. "Go! Help him! I'll be fine here, the village will have seen the smoke and sent somebody! I will say nothing of this!"

Eragon nodded and retrieved his bow and dagger from the remnants of the house, he hopped onto Saphira and they took off, they flew over the forest and saw a young man cornered by the two strangers from earlier.

The man fell to his knees as black energy leaked out of him, Eragon recognized it instantly, he yelled. " Help him, quickly!"

Saphira roared and flew down towards them as the strangers leaped forward to capture Naruto, Saphira roared and sent one flying with her claw, the other one fled, the wounded one joining him within a second..

Naruto fell, returning to his fox form, Eragon ran forward and picked him up as he hit the ground, he turned to Saphira. "Can you take us back to the farm?" She nodded and soon they were flying back to the farm.

Garrow ran to meet them as they landed, wincing from the strain he had from his wounds, he helped the weary Eragon carry the fox to a large wooden board that survived the fire the Raz'ac set to the house.

Eragon said. "Saphira, can you help us drag Naruto to Carvahall if we can't take him?"

The dragon nodded. _Of course, little one._

Eragon and Garrow proceeded to carry the fox back to the village, they trekked through the deepening snow as night fell, they could see the village in the distance, but it was still a far way to go, Garrow groaned and collapsed, Eragon made it a bit further while dragging him and Naruto, but soon his knees were bleeding, he winced with every step he took, and soon he fell, he called for Saphira.

_I'm coming, hold on!_

She landed and as Eragon collapsed, she picked the humans and demon up in her claws and flew them close enough for them villagers to see them, but the cover of darkness allowed Saphira to fly away, unseen.

Naruto woke to hear shouting, he saw several villagers running towards the group, he tried to get up, but he collapsed again and fell asleep just as Horst picked him up.

---------------------------------------------------

End of chapter Two

I'm trying to get to the more exciting scenes,, I have a few surprises in store for those later chapters. (Laughs evilly)


	3. Chapter 3

Fox Rider

Me: Sorry for the long wait people, but I'm working on a lot of stories right now, but I make time for most of them.

783564783657485645756384574356348543

Chapter Three

Naruto woke a few days later, he tried to get up, but his legs gave out immediately, he fell onto the hay that served as a bed for the fox. The door opened nearby and a large figure stepped inside, Naruto growled as he tried to get up.

"Calm down, Naruto, it's just me, Horst!" The figure said before Naruto's eye sight cleared, the blacksmith was indeed there, putting down some bread and some fish on a table in the room, he walked back out without a word and shut the door.

Naruto looked at the door for a moment before he sighed and used his tails to grab the food.

Naruto downed the food with in a minute; he had just finished the fish when he heard voices coming from the front door and the door itself opening. He focused chakra into his legs to heal them and started to get up, stumbling slightly.

He stepped out into the kitchen to see the village healer Ellen leading Eragon up the stairs. Naruto yipped and ran to join them they both turned and their sad looks turned into smiles.

"Naruto! I'm glad to see you're alright!" Helen said.

Eragon said as the fox followed them up the stairs. "We're visiting Garrow right now." The fox's toothy grin widened at this.

Helen led them up to the second floor and down a hall way, she opened a door to reveal Garrow, sitting up with his legs in a cast, he was talking with Horst when they came in.

Eragon and Garrow exchanged greetings, but the joy was cut off as Helen cleared her throat, everybody turned to her.

"I'm sorry to say this, but, Garrow, due to the mysterious burns you got, when you made it to the village, whatever was used to do this to you put somehow had been seeping through your wounds, it caused some of the muscles and bones in your legs to completely break, there is no chance of healing them, it would take a trained sorcerer to heal them." She said.

Eragon looked devastated, he didn't know much about healing, but he knew that would mean, his uncle would never walk again.

Helen shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry." She and Horst left, Naruto's tails fell to the floor, along with his head, his ears flopped down to show his sadness.

Eragon let a tear fall, then turned and stormed out of the room.

456546545646546546456

(Two days later)

Eragon had retrieved his bow from the wreckage of his house, he hid it and the arrows in a tree outside of the village, after that, he went back Helen's house to rest.

Naruto stayed where he hid the bow, trying to return to his human form, he started to glow with black chakra, and soon he was in the form of a young man, he smirked and sat down on a stump. "Ok, time to find out what messed me up back there, and find a way to heal Garrow." He started to meditate, and found himself within his mind.

He saw the cage where the Kitsune that was like a father to him had stayed for thirteen years, but instead of a giant youkai standing behind the bars, there was only a large room as tall as Palancar Valley.

"Wow, it looks so empty." Naruto said as he looked through the bars that once imprisoned the one who had saved his life.

He looked at the mountains of scrolls, looking for a medical scroll. He literally walked for miles into the cage before he found the medical section. He looked up and down at the scrolls infront of him, looking for 'Muscle Mending' and 'Bone Repair', two scrolls Kyuubi had mentioned before Naruto ended up in Alagaesia. He came upon the muscle healing scroll, and tapped it. The scroll glowed white, and unrolled.

"HIYA!" A voice yelled.

"AH!" He drew his sword and spun around, and found himself face to face with a girl about his age.

She was the same height as him, she had silver hair with black streaks that reached her shoulders, her eyes were a sapphire blue color, and her skin was pale. She wore black boots, a pair of black shorts, a white T shirt, a black cloak with a four tailed fox on the back, and fingerless gloves. He fought down a blush as he looked at her.

"Who are you!?" Naruto asked.

"Dea!" The girl replied as if she wasn't a blade point.

"Um...how'd you get in my mind?" He asked the girl, Dea.

"I've been here for years silly!" She said. "So has my older brother and my little sister."

"You have siblings in here?" Naruto inquired.

"We're busted." A male voice said as two more forms appeared, revealing a teenager who looked like Naruto with silver hair that had black streaks, bangs leading down to his chin, paler skin, and purple amethyst eyes, he wore black combat boots, black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and a red and black jacket with the picture of a fox with five tails on the back.

A little girl about twelve years old was next to him. She had silver hair with black streaks also, and wore a pair of black sandals, a black skirt that reached her knees, a red T shirt, and a white and black jacket with a picture of a two tailed fox on the back. She was tied in a pony tail, her eyes were emerald green.

"This is my older brother Ignis!" Dea pointed to the teenager, then gestured to the girl. "And this is my little sister Gem!"

The two siblings said at the same time. "Hi." The older one seemed less excited while the younger one was also beaming like Dea.

"Ok...who are you three and why are you in my mind?" He asked them.

"We're your personalities." Ignis said. "Kyuubi brought us to life so you wouldn't be lonely, he didn't know you'd be sent to a different world." He put a hand on Gem's shoulder, and the other on Dea's. "He had to duplicate your joyful side to make two souls, due to you being a happy freak most of the time."

Naruto decided not to make Ignis suffer for that. He asked. "Which personality are you?"

"Your bad side, leave it at that." He replied.

"Ok...so..." Naruto was at a loss for words.

"Look, we're basically going to help you, we have a summoning scroll that Kyuubi worked on ever since he was sealed in you, I'll let you sign it if you just keep these two outside of the mind." Ignis said as he produced a scroll.

"Um...ok." Naruto said before he took the scroll, unrolled it, cut his finger with his claws, and wrote his name into it.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a snooze, anybody who wakes me up dies." Ignis said before he walked away.

"Um...right." Naruto said. "Um...hey, Dea?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen a bone repair scroll anywhere?"

"Here!" Gem said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks, I'll summon you two as soon as I'm out of here." Naruto said.

"K, see you on the other side!" Dea said before she and Gem hugged him once.

A blushing half demon left the mind.

47567464365435646436549708908789

"Naruto?" A voice whispered as he returned to the real world.

"Huh?" Naruto was on his feet, he looked around the clearing, but only saw Eragon, with several tanned hides of leather.

"What's that for?" Naruto asked.

"For Saphira, we need to make a saddle." Eragon said as he hid the hides with his bow and arrows. "I'll go collect meat, bread, and vegetables next."

Naruto said as the teenager turned to leave. "Wait, Eragon, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Eragon asked.

"This body has more then one soul in it." Naruto said. "Before you found me, my...master had given life to three of my emotions ,creating three beings that are currently within my mind."

"How is that possible?" Eragon asked.

"I cannot tell you, but it is possible." Naruto said. "I'm afraid though that with things being this...serious, I must summon two of them to assist us."

"Ok...I know even though you've defied the laws of physics a dozen times now, I know that's impossible." Eragon said.

"It's real." Naruto said before he cut his own hand, and went through several hand sings. "Summoning jutsu!"

He slammed his palm into the ground, and a cloud of smoke filled the area.

"What the-!?" Eragon yelped before it cleared.

Dea and Gem stood beside Naruto.

"YAY! WE'RE FREE!" Dea yelled, she pulled Naruto into a bone crushing hug. "THANKS!"

"AGH!" Naruto yelped.

"Sorry!" She said as she let him go.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Eragon said as he stared at the half demon and the alternate Naruto's. "Who are these two?"

"Eragon, this is Dea." Naruto said as he gestured to her. He then put a hand on Gem's shoulder. "And this is Gem."

"How the (insert whatever is used in that world here) did you summon these two? How do you summon personalities?" Eragon asked, perplexed.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you, since it is a closely guarded family secret." Naruto said. "But I can tell you one thing, they are like me in many ways."

"Great, three foxes with big appetites." Eragon said.

Dea and Gem blushed angrily while Naruto whacked Eragon with one tail. Eragon chose not to skin Naruto for that. "Anyways, how am I supposed to hide three demonic foxes when I could barely hide one?"

"I have an idea." Naruto said before he spoke mentally with Dea and Gem.

All three of them nodded, and transformed into their fox forms. Naruto was still the size of a wolf; Gem was the size of a regular fox, but had silver and black fur and two tails, while Dea was only slightly smaller then Naruto, and had four tails.

'_If anybody asks, Dea's my wife, or the 'vixen' of the group, while Gem is our kit._' Naruto said through the mental link Eragon had.

"Um...I guess that might work." Eragon said with a shrug. "But that'll raise even more questions."

'_Just go with it._' Naruto said.

"Ok...your funeral if they find out you're a demon." Eragon sighed. "I'm going to get some more food from the village."

'_Wait, why do we need food?_' Naruto asked.

Eragon sighed. "I'm leaving to go after the people who attacked Garrow." He added quickly. "You don't have to come if you don't want to of course."

'_Are you insane? We're coming too!_' Dea and Gem said at the same time.

'_Garrow is like an uncle to us also, we want revenge._' Naruto said.

Eragon smiled. "Alright, you can all come, but first we have to get a lot of food."

'_You gather the meat and we'll gather apples, carrots, onions, some squash, and then we'll meet you back here._' Naruto said before they all scattered and started to collect food while Eragon went back to the village to get meat.

Naruto went into a nearby farmer's field, and formed two clones that started to collect all of the food they could carry. He continued onto the next three, leaving two clones at each. They gathered as much as they could and returned it to the clearing. But as Naruto returned for the fifth time, Dea and Gem met him 30 feet away from the clearing.

"What's going-?" He was cut off as Dea put a paw to his mouth and said. "Sh..."

They all moved towards the clearing until they were ten feet away. A man in brown robes stood in the clearing, examining the leathers and the pile of food the foxes had collected. Naruto whispered. "Ok, on three, we chase him away."

"Ok." Gem said as she and Dea nodded.

"3..." They both went to different positions.

"2..." They crouched, ready to pounce.

"1!" They all leaped forward.

4647836934069037467349067934684390

Eragon was returning with several pieces of meat. He was rushing to make sure nobody saw him, like Horst nearly did. He started to hear something, it sounded like yipping. He sped up, and froze upon what he saw.

Naruto, Gem, and Dea were all being scratched behind the ears behind Brom, who had a sword in his belt. They were all panting and yipping, apparently they enjoyed the attention. Naruto said through the mental link. '_Sorry man, he caught us off guard, and we're foxes, we're partly dog, and you know how dogs like this treatment._'

'_Great._' Eragon said before Brom faced him. "Walking off are we?"

Eragon noticed the leathers the old man held. "Give me those."

"Why? So you can run off and leave your uncle?"

"It's none of your business." Eragon snapped. "Why did you follow me?

"I didn't." Brom said. "I've been waiting here for you and your friends here. Now where are you going?"

"Nowhere!" Eragon snapped before he ran forward and grabbed the leathers; the old man didn't stop him.

"I hope you have enough meat to feed your foxes and dragon." The old man said as Eragon started to gather the food the foxes collected.

Eragon froze. "What are you talking about?"

Brom crossed his arms. "Don't fool me. I know where that mark on your hand came from, the gedwey insignia, the shining palm, comes from touching a dragon hatchling. I may not know what you foxes are, demon or just magical creatures but I know why you came to me and asked questions of the riders, I know that once more the Riders live."

'_Calm down Eragon, he's friendly.' _Naruto said, but the teenager panicked.

'_Saphira!_'

_Yes?_

_We've been discovered! I need you! _Eragon said, while speaking out loud to Brom. "How did you find out?"

"There were clues and hints; I had only to pay attention. Anyone with the right knowledge could have done the same. Tell me, how is your dragon?" Brom asked.

"She," Eragon said. "is fine."

They spoke for a while. Naruto tuned most of it out, until Saphira flew in, obviously the man had earned Eragon's trust.

_I take it he's earned your trust?_

"Weren't you listening Naruto?_"_

_No._

"Should have known." Eragon muttered before he looked back at Brom, who was staring at Saphira

_My turn!_ Dea and Gem said mentally, but aloud Brom to hear them; he stared at them with wide eyes as they turned into their human forms.

Naruto turned into his human form and looked at Brom with his arms crossed. "Surprised?"

"Are you a were-fox?" Brom asked.

"No..." Naruto said.

"Shape shifter?"

"No."

"Demon?"

"Yes."

"WHAT!?" Brom yelled as he drew his sword.

"Hey, not all demons are evil." Naruto said as he drew a kunai. "And the whole swinging swords at every demon in sight is what has caused many disasters caused by demons."

"Eragon," Brom growled. ", is this thing telling me that it's been living with you for an entire year?"

"Um...yes, that's what 'he' said." Eragon replied.

"You've been living with a demon in your house for a year!?" Brom growled.

"Brom, it's ok, if Naruto was an enemy he'd have killed me months ago." Eragon said in an assuring voice.

Brom kept his gaze fixed on Naruto, and his sword raised. Naruto growled. "Listen old man, I don't want to fight, but if you push me to, I will kill you."

Brom's grip on his sword tightened a bit, but h e slowly put the sword back in his belt. "Fine than, but as soon as we are far from this village, we have to talk."

"Deal." Naruto said as he put his kunai away. "I have to head back for a few minutes though; I have one last thing to give to Garrow."

"You're not leaving my sight." Brom said.

"Deal wit hit, mortal." Naruto said, his voice becoming demonic as he said 'mortal'.

He vanished in a black cloud before Brom could say another word.

Brom growled and cursed. "Your pet needs to learn to obey orders."

"He's not my pet." Eragon said scathingly. "He's as smart as you or I, and has a will of his own."

"A will to kill." Brom muttered silently.

"Before we go, I want to leave a message for Garrow and Brom." Eragon said.

"Already taken care of." Brom said. "I left a letter for them with Gertrude, explaining a few things. I also cautioned that they stay on guard for certain dangers. Is that satisfactory?"

Eragon nodded and gathered the leathers, food, and his bow and dagger. They waited for Naruto, who appeared in another cloud of black smoke. His arms were crossed ,and he looked exhausted a bit. "Are we ready to go?"

Brom nodded while Dea and Gem picked up most of the food packs and carried them with ease. "Are those two demons also?"

"We're half demons." Naruto said. "Get it right."

"You said 'demon' the first time." Brom pointed out.

"Good point." Naruto admitted as he carried his pack.

They started through the forest away from Carvahall.

4986754654556434543857289472

They stopped walking after a few miles. They set up camp. Brom said as Naruto set up several large sticks for a fire. "Eragon, now that we are far from danger or prying eyes, it is time for me to show you something."

Eragon looked over at him. "What is it?"

Brom brought his pack over and produced a long object wrapped in cloth, it was at least 3 feet long. He slowly unwrapped it until he revealed a blade that made Naruto's jaw drop. It had a blade of iridescent red, a gold pommel that was tear drop shaped with the sides cut away to reveal a ruby the size of a small egg; the hilt was wrapped in silver wire. There was sheath that looked like it was made of glass that matched the blade's color. Brom offered it to Eragon, who put his hand on the blade and slowly lifted it.

The handle fit in his hand as if it had been made for him.

"This was once a rider's blade." Brom said. "When a rider finished his or her training, the elves would present him/her with a sword. Their methods of forging have always remained secret. However, their swords are eternally sharp and will never stain. The custom was to have the blade's color match that of the rider's dragon, but we could make an exception in this case. This sword is named Zar'roc. I don't know what it means, probably something personal to the rider who owned it." He watched Eragon swing the sword.

"Where did you get it?" Eragon asked as he put the blade in it's sheath.

"It doesn't matter." Brom said. "I can only tell you that-"

"It took a lot of pain, sweat, blood ,and tears to get it?" Naruto guessed. He hesitated as Brom glared at him. "Sorry, just guessing."

"Well you are right." Brom said.

Naruto went back to starting a fire while they talked. He finally got annoyed and formed hand seals. "Fire Style: Fox Fire." He aimed one open palm at the sticks, and shot out a small jet of fire that set the sticks on fire. "Perfect."

"What was that?" Brom asked as he looked over Naruto's shoulder. "Magic?"

"Yes...secret Fox Demon magic, the one I used is called Fox Fire, a basic fire spell." Naruto said, lying through his teeth. "I can't teach you any though, nor can I reveal the name of other spells, it is against the laws of my tribe to."

"Understandable." Brom said. "At least you have honor, I can respect that."

"Good." Naruto said.

"But now we must talk, about you." Brom aid as he and Eragon sat down. 'It is time you tell us what we need to know. Your name, for starters."

"I already told you my name; I did not lie to you when I said it." Naruto said. "But my full name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well than, Naruto, I believe you can understand that I am skeptical about trusting a half demon, much less three." Brom said as he gestured to Dea and Gem.

"Four actually, Dea and Gem are just parts of my emotions that have been brought to life and given form, there is one more in there and he is no where nearly as kind as I am. Dea and Gem are my kind side, while the fourth, Ignis, is my...bad side." Naruto said.

"Anyways, if you wish for me to trust your word that you will not harm neither Eragon, Saphira, nor myself I require you to swear an oath in the ancient language."

"Ancient language?" Naruto asked.

"Eragon, get some more fire wood." Brom said quickly to Eragon, who stared at them suspiciously for a moment before he walked away to find more wood to feed the fire.

Brom turned and faced Naruto again.

"Yes, the language that was used by the riders to conduct spells, and is used by the elves." Brom said. "If I were to have you swear upon the ancient language to me that you would never harm Eragon, Saphira, I, or anybody else included in the oath, you would be bound to that oath, no matter who or what you are. I also intend to cover all openings and loop holes by having you swear to assist Eragon if he asks for your assistance, so then if you allow him to die or are the cause of his death, than you will die instantly."

Naruto nodded. "Very well then human, I will agree to this oath. Tell me what words I must say."

Brom spent the next few minutes telling Naruto what words he must use to fulfill the oath. He also added to it that Naruto would swear not to conspire against Brom or Eragon or any of their allies, or cause them harm in any way, indirectly or directly, he basically made an impenetrable shield around himself, Eragon ,Saphira, and everybody else who counted as a friend.

As soon as Naruto had said the words, Brom relaxed. "Good, I can see now that your words are true." He sighed. "I guess I was wrong to suspect you. If you'll come with me I will show you something that might stop you from trying to make 'me' swear an oath in the future." He got up and led Naruto away from the clearing.

As soon as they were about 50 yards away, he pulled out another bundle of cloth. "This is what I offer, as a token of my apology, and a wish to be forgiven for my paranoia, I believe I can trust you with it now that you have made your oath."

"You must really believe in that ancient language." Naruto said as he accepted the bundle.

"Nobody who means us harm would swear upon a never ending vow that prevents him from causing us harm or allow us to come to harm." Brom said. "And plus, I twisted it a bit so you said 'I am not an enemy of Eragon, Brom, or Saphira.' So if you were able to say it then you must be telling the truth, ergo I have no reason to mistrust you."

Naruto nodded as he unwrapped the cloth, his jaws dropped as he saw what was within the bundle.

It was a blade similar to Eragon's, but instead of a red blade, it was a jet black blade, with what seemed to be red symbols in it. It was the same length as Eragon's, and thinner slightly, it looked like it could slip between the bones in a human's arm if one wanted it to. It had an emerald in the pommel, which was silver entirely, three small gems sat in a triangular formation near the base of the blade. He slowly picked the blade up, the handle fitting into his hand perfectly. He raised it slowly, and noticed a pitch black sheath in the bundle too, it had a silver line going up the center.

He put the blade in it's sheath, and hung it on his back beneath his cloak. "Thank you Brom, but why do you give me the blade of a rider?"

"Because of your abilities to use magic, which when combined with a rider's blade can become useful." Brom said. "I knew the rider who had owned this blade, but I cannot tell you his name, but I can tell you the name of this blade, it is called 'Raudhr Kveykva' (Red Lightning)." As he said this, there was a small flash of red far in the distance behind Naruto, which Naruto did not notice, but heard the sound of thunder.

"What does it mean?" Naruto asked.

"Red Lightning." Brom said as he reached around Naruto, pulled the sword out ,and traced his finger along the red symbols. "Probably named after the rider's favorite spell to use."

"I thank you yet again, Brom, for this gift." Naruto said as he bowed his head. "I have something to give you in return."

He pulled out several of his shuriken and kunai. "These are regular weapons from where I come from. The knives are called Kunai, and the star shaped weapons are called Shuriken. The Kunai can be used like any dagger, or can be thrown, they are mostly used for throwing. The shuriken are always used for throwing, and are quite effective."

Brom accepted them. "Thank you, Naruto of the Fox Tribe."

"Just call me Naruto, the honorary greeting makes me feel old, I'm barely older then Eragon is." Naruto chuckled as he put Kveykva in it's sheath.

They walked back towards the camp.

Eragon had been curious as to where Naruto had gotten Kveykva, so he told him. Eragon understood, and let it go. Naruto soon had to revert to his fox form, but found that he was capable of changing his size until he was that of a small horse, no further then that, but at least he was no longer to small to fight in some battles. Dea and Gem had to revert to their fox forms when he did. The three half demons fell asleep when it was midnight, far after Brom and Eragon did. Saphira had fallen asleep next to them.

She had come to think of the three like siblings, as they were like her, magical, not human, and not annoying like most humans, feared by most like her kind had been, and they were the only ones of their kind in Alagaesia according to a conversation she and Naruto had earlier. She fell asleep.

4568 46394835375395395437

Sasuke stood in a tower, over looking the town square below.

He and the others of the Konoha 12 had been searching for the cloaked man who had spoken with Sasuke months ago. They had had no luck at all until recently, when Kiba received a tip leading to the small town that Sasuke had discovered was being used by Sound Nin, Cloud Nin, and other shinobi from villages that weren't on Konoha's good side. He wore a pair of black boots, black cargo pants, a black long sleeve shirt, a grey cloak that was held together by a cloth belt, and a pair of gloves, a hood covered his face. The hood and cloak would make him look a bit like an eagle (Think of Altair's outfit from Assassin's Creed, except black and grey).

He had a katana strapped to his back, two curved knives in his belt, and many kunai and shuriken.

He looked up at another nearby building as several small blinking flashes came from it.

Shikamaru must be in position, pretty quick for a Nara.

He looked at three other buildings, Kiba was in position, so was Shino, and Ino was also. He looked down at the crowd gathered below as it started to rain. Within the crowd of rogue Nin were two more leaf Nin, Hinata and Neji.

In the middle of the crowd was a platform with three men or women in cloaks hiding their features standing on it with their hands bound together and a noose around their necks. A sound Nin, most likely the leader, was making a speech to the rogue Nin.

As the bell rang, Sasuke waited until it passed infront of him ,cutting him off from the crowd, and then took one step back, falling over the edge, catching himself, and then climbed down to the ground quickly. He was soon near the front of the crowd. He gently pushed his way through the crowd, pretending he wanted to be up close to see the hanging.

He got a good look at the three as the man took their hoods off.

One was a man with long black messy hair and dark eyes; he had a few small scars visible on his pale face, and showed no signs of fear. The second was a woman with medium length copper hair and blue eyes, she didn't look scared either. The third was another woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes, she looked to be only seventeen, and the only sign of fear was a small bead of sweat on her fore head.

"These three are traitors to the cause our great Lord Orochimaru left behind for us to accomplish! They had sold out our comrades while they attempted to liberate other villages from the control of the alliance Konoha is part of! For this, they are sentenced to hang today!" The man laughed. "Watch what happens when you betray the will of the great Lord, Orochimaru!" He was about to pull the lever that would open the tarp doors and cause the prisoners to hang, but then Sasuke rushed forward.

He pulled out one kunai as the two guards stepped forward to stop him. He threw it and hit the first one right in the skull. He pushed the corpse into the second guard and leaped past them and into the air. The leader started to draw a katana, but Sasuke flexed one hand ,and a hidden blade, about a foot long, came out of his sleeve, shredding it and revealing an odd device attached to his fore arm, possibly what kept the blade from cutting Sasuke's skin and held the blade in place. He sent it through the leader's skull, and landed on the corpse.

He pulled the blade out and stood as the plaza became silent. One chuunin roared and leaped forward, katana in hand, but then his head was cut off by Neji, who wore the same disguise as Sasuke and had a katana in hand. Hinata then used the hyuuga 'Heavenly Spin' Technique to send seven others flying. Ino, Kiba, Shino ,and Shikamaru leaped into the plaza and started to cut down rogue nin left and right while Sasuke cut the nooses from the prisoner's necks and led them off the platform as more rogue nin poured into the plaza.

The leaf Nin soon retreated. They and the rescued prisoners were chased down a street by nearly 50 rogue Nin. Sasuke bit his thumb and formed hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke covered the street momentarily, and then a large shape leaped out and landed between the group and the army of Nin. It was a large black frog wit ha green coat, and carried two katana on its back. It said. "**Go on ahead Uchiha-san; I will deal with these vermin for as long as I can.**"

"Thanks Shade!" Sasuke said to the frog before the group kept running while the frog drew its katana and started to shred through multiple Nin with every swing.

Soon they were far from the village, most likely the frog was too when it sensed that its master was far away.

"Thanks for the save." The man said.

"No problem, anything to help a friend of Konoha." Sasuke said.

"I'm Vincent, this is Sasha and Monica." The man, Vincent, said as he pointed a the two women.

"Vincent, we were told that you three have knowledge of this man." Shikamaru said as he pulled out a poster that showed a picture of the cloaked man, who was easily recognizable since nobody wore a cloak big enough to hide everything, including his own hands, except for the man in the poster.

"Ah, yes, him." Vincent said. "I don't know his location, but I know his name, Shroud, a dealer in information, a sort of neutral party to every fight and war, and helps whoever can offer him the most. Why do you want to know about him?"

"He has information regarding a friend who we need to find." Ino said. "If we find him, we find our friend."

"Well, I can only tell you of the last place he was spotted, The hidden Aura Village." Vincent said.

"I've never heard of that." Kiba said.

"It's a very small village, but it is powerful, it's shinobi are well trained and it is surrounded by natural defenses such as mountains, lava, etc." Vincent said. "It is far to the north, in a mountain range, near the Lava Rings."

The Lava Rings were known through out Fire Country as a home to craftsmen, but only a few who made huts on cliffs far from the lava itself. It was dangerous to go near, and dangerous to live near.

"Thank you for this information." Sasuke said as he bowed his head slightly. "Ino and Kiba will escort you back to the Hidden Leaf; the rest of us will move north and find the village you speak of."

Vincent nodded. "Good luck."

The shinobi separated.

34873589437584357483594735893748590

"Durza, have you had any luck with locating that fox creature?" Galbatorix asked as he sat on his throne, looking at a large map fo Alagaesia that hung next to it ,taking up an entire wall.

"I'm afraid not my lord." Durza said from where he was on one knee on the floor, his head bowed. "Somehow it seems to have...vanished...I cannot track it, I cannot scry it, I cannot even detect it's pwoer anymore. It amy have possibly left Alagaesia."

"I will take no risks Durza." Galbatorix said. "Fidn that creature, and bring it to me."

"Why are you interested in it so much, my lord?" Durza asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Do you know how the elves and humans bonded their races to the dragons, Durza?" Galbatorix asked as he slowly stepped down to the floor from hsi throne.

"They performed a blood oath ceremony that binded their races to the dragons by magic, why?" Durza answered.

"I have recently found out that this can be done with other races similar to the dragons, ones of immense magic power, it can be done with humans that have a dragon or a large amount of magic power." Galbatorix said. "I have searched for a race that fits thsi description, and have not found one until now."

"You mean you intend to-?" Durza started.

"Yes, Durza, i intend to create a new bond, one with a creature more powerful than a dragon." Galbatorix said. "That fox will do perfectly, and it will be bound to a rider who will control it's fate." He looked at the map. "And then there will be a whole new order of riders within this world, one that will join with the dragon Riders when I reform it, should it take a hundred or a thousand years."

"You intend to bind something that might be more powerful then yourself to a human?" Durza asked, eye brows raised.

"Right on the spot, Durza." Galbatorix said. "All i must do is find out the creature's name in the Ancient Language, and it will have no choice but to cooperate with the Blood Oath Ceremony."

Durza's face broke into a smirk. "Than the Dragon Rider will not have to be kept alive?"

"No, I intend to have two races, both whatever this fox is and the Dragons together, the boy's dragon will be required." Galbatorix said. "Now go."

Durza bowed his head as he stood up and backed out of the chamber.

"Oh, and Durza." Galbatorix said before the doors closed. "Take no chances with the fox, do whatever you must to catch it."

Durza closed the door behind him.

4573598 4758943753489573458934795438

End of chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Fox Rider

**Minion: Hello, Minion is here at......where ever Steel lives, where the insane author has already been driven even more insane by a Ramen hyped up Naruto.**

**(Shows Naruto annoying me)**

**Me: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AH!!!!!! (Runs around in circles until I hit a wall and black out)**

**Jiraiya: You know, I thought Naruto was an idiot at first, but truly he is the Chosen One.**

**Naruto: WEEEEEE!!!!!! (Runs by, and shows Jiraiya and Minion covered in pink paint)**

**Minion: (Sarcastic) and they will call him, Naruto.**

**Jiraiya: Good point. Steel Scale owns nothing!**

**456546754654656546456546**

Chapter 4

Naruto awoke the next morning to the smell of meat, and the sound of....what he remembered to be a knife cutting something from his visits to many of Carvahall's stores, this one sound was similar to...when he and Eragon visited Cedric's Tanning shop! He opened his eyes and got up, shrinking to the size of a regular fox temporarily. Dea and Gem were next to him, and were waking up too. Dea slowly walked over to where several pieces of meat hung over the fire, while Gem just walked over to a sleeping Saphira and lied next to her, using the fire in Saphira as warmth.

Naruto went over to where Brom and Eragon were crouched over the hides Eragon had stolen. Brom was cutting pieces and strips out of one piece, and seemed to be making something. Naruto slowly focused one becoming human, and adjusted his appearance this time when he took a form. This time he still looked like he was around 17, but his hair was shorter, his eyes were still red, his skin was more tanned, he wore a pair of boots, pants, a white long sleeve shirt, a black vest, a black jacket, and the gloves that had the symbols of 'bow' and 'sword' on them, he had Kveykva hung on his back in it's sheath. He walked over, and asked as he sat down next to Brom. "What are you making?"

"A saddle." Brom grunted as he finished the saddle a moment later. "Eragon can't be a rider if he can't ride his dragon, so he needs a saddle so he can ride her without falling off or having his knees skinned." He looked over at Eragon with a smirk. "Again."

As soon as they were finished, they put it on Saphira after she woke up, and checked to see if the straps fit. Brom admired his handy work. "Very good."

"Where are we off to now?" Naruto asked.

"Therinsford." Brom said. "I'd suggest that you, Dea, and Gem run ahead and around the village, and meet us on the other side, we're just getting some horses to ride and some supplies."

"Alright then." Naruto said with a shrug. "I'll send up a signal fire to tell you where we are."

The group split up. The three half demons went around the village, skimming it's borders by a mile. They stopped at a place about two miles south west of it, near the opening of Palancar Valley. Naruto used a fire jutsu to start a fire, and....let's just say, when he said he'd 'send up a signal fire', he meant it. A pillar of fire shot into the air and stayed like that for about ten minutes before Brom and Eragon came riding into the area, dragging three horses with them.

"Put that blasted fire out you moron!" Brom yelled. "This is why we have brains in our heads instead of rocks!"

Naruto put the fire out. (Me-Aw....kill joy.)

"So, what's with the extra horses? We can run fast enough to keep up with Saphira or your horses." Naruto said.

"You might need them for when we enter a city or town." Brom said. "Better to have something and not need it rather then need something and not have it."

Naruto shrugged and got onto a horse that was black entirely.

"So, what did you name yours?" Dea asked as she got onto a white one.

"Mine was already named Snowfire." Brom said.

"I named mine Cadoc, after my grand father." Eragon said.

"I guess I'll call mine.......Sarutobi, in name of the man who was like a grand father to me." Naruto said with a smile as he patted Sarutobi's neck.

"I'll call mine....Tails!" Dea said.

Gem said as she got on the last horse, a white and brown horse. "I'll call this one.......Fire! After my favorite toy!" (Me- I like this girl.)

They continued on.

43958437895647854657834653

Over the next week, they travelled across the Great Plains that occupied most of Alagaesia. There was a storm that nearly caused Saphira to be blown away, but Naruto had managed to help bring her back down. They sparred a few times, ate, hunted, and talked. Along the way, Brom and Eragon sparred with sticks, sometimes Naruto was included in the sparring, along with Dea and Gem.

One day, they were sitting in the camp, where Brom was trying to start a fire to cook the food. He muttered a curse under his breath after a full minute of trying, he muttered so silently that Naruto barely heard it. "Brisingr." 

Naruto raised an eye brow as the fire started.

Eragon noticed it too. "How'd you do that?"

"Do what, start a fire?" Brom asked dumbly, but Naruto knew he was playing dumb.

Eragon soon let it slide, and they ate their food.

34504958430958433475643756

Soon they came upon the village of Yazuac, where Brom intended to resupply.

Naruto had Dea and Gem stay behind to watch the camp while he, Brom, and Eragon proceeded towards the village. There was no sounds or lights. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he smelled blood. The three of them slowly rode into the village. Brom kept one hand on his sword, while Eragon had his own on Zar'roc. Naruto gripped Kveykva, keeping an eye out for any enemies.

"There's nobody here." Naruto muttered. "Did they all leave or something?"

"Nonsense, nobody would easily leave their home." Brom muttered. "But the fact remains, there is no sound of dogs, birds, children, nothing."

Naruto caught a scent. "Hold on, I'll be back, I'll meet you in the town square." He ran into a side alley.

The two continued onto the town square. They both saw a large shape covering most of the plaza, and had to cover their noses as a sickening smell filled the air. As the moon light flashed on the village, they both stopped as they saw what it was. It was a mountain of bodies, dozens, maybe a hundred. Men, women, and children. One top of it, a baby was skewered upon a spear. Eragon nearly vomited, but held it in as a crow landed on the baby's body and was about to take a piece out of it. He snarled and shot an arrow at it, sending the crow to the ground with an arrow sticking through it.

Nausea rose in Eragon, and this time he did throw up. Brom patted him on the back until he was done. He asked. "Do you want to wait for me outside of Yazuac?"

"No.....I'll stay." Eragon said as he wiped his mouth. "Who could have done....." He couldn't say the next words.

Nearby, Naruto was wandering around the buildings, noting many dead humans and urgals. He held Kveykva in his hand, incase any Urgals were still alive, he'd heard enough about them to know they weren't friendly, but he couldn't blame them, they wanted and needed food and land, and the only source of that is an empire that despises them. He sighed as he looked around. "I know I sensed something here, what was it?"

_Perhaps you are just not looking hard enough, Demon Prince._ A voice echoed through his head, he looked around. "Ignis....?"

_Who is Ignis?_

"Reveal yourself!"

A small shape came from one of the destroyed buildings. It was about the size of Naruto when he chose to be the size of a kit. He looked at it with narrowed eyes until it entered the moon light, revealing what appeared to be a cat.

"A cat?" Naruto muttered.

_I am not some dumb feline._ The voice said as the cat glared him in the eyes. _I am one of the noble Were Cats who wander Alagaesia, surely you have heard of us?_

"Um....doesn't ring a bell." Naruto said.

_But you are- oh, wait, I've revealed too much._ The cat seemed to look down a bit.

"How did you know what I am?" Naruto asked.

_That is for another time._ The cat said. _But I may tell you this, my name is Solembum, and my mistress has to call on much of her power to help speed me on my way to here so I could meet you._

"Who is your mistress?"

_She will tell you when she meets you. When you enter the city of Teirm, look for a woman known as Angela, you will find me there._ Solembum said as he looked up at Naruto. _I must go; my mistress is calling to me._ He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruto called out to him.

_Keep your friends close._ Solembum said before he vanished.

Naruto sighed in annoyance and kicked a stone so hard it hit a wall and made a hole in it. He started to walk back. "Stupid magic cat!"

039248209483204324809234924

Darkness, that's all there was around the creature. It stirred.

_He is near_

This line repeated through it's head over and over. It took a moment for it to comprehend who 'he' was.

_He is near!_

This time it came out like a cheer.

3894574545435435435435

Naruto entered the main square, and nearly vomited at the sight and smell of the mountain of corpses. He plugged his nose and covered his eyes. "Holy...."

Suddenly he noticed Cadoc and Snowfire nearby, with Brom slouched over Snowfire's back, his sword on the ground, he was out cold. He heard the sounds of fighting nearby.

"Eragon!"

He made to run to help, but suddenly there was a flash of blue light from another alley. "BRISINGR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He clapped his hands to his ears as an explosion filled the air, and a wave of blue light passed over the entire village. He fell to his knees as his ears rang. He got up as soon as he could bare to hear. He looked at the source of the yell. "Was that Eragon?"

He drew Kveykva and ran in the direction of where the flash came from, but he found himself face to face with Eragon as soon as he turned a corner. He slowly put Kveykva away just in time to stop Eragon from collapsing, he helped him to his feet. "What happened?"

"I killed them...I killed them with...." The rest of the words weren't understandable; Naruto just dragged him back to the horses. He helped him get on Cadoc, and led both of the horses and their riders out of the village.

He led them back to Saphira, Dea, and Gem, who were instantly in a panic and dragging the two males off their horses and were treating their wounds. Saphira looked at Naruto wit ha deadly look. _Explain._

_I think they were attacked by Urgals._ Naruto said.

_YOU THINK!? Why weren't you with them!?_ Saphira mentally roared. She stomped one clawed foot and shot forward until her head was inches from his face, teeth revealed, smoke spilling from her nostrils.

_I caught another scent and went to follow it; they were attacked while I was gone._ Naruto said calmly as he clenched his fists. _Now stand back dragon or I will take action._

Saphira growled silently and turned away to tend to Eragon and Brom. Naruto snarled silently and turned to walk to his end of the camp.

"Guys! We don't need you two fighting, we'll need you both to help if we have to carry these two!" Dea yelled.

"Stay out of this Dea!" _Stay out of this Dea!_ Both Naruto and Saphira yelled at the same time.

Dea flinched and sighed. "Won't you two grow up?"

"Tell that to the 4 month year old dragon." Naruto said as he pointed to Saphira. "She's blaming me for this!"

"Will you two keep it down?" A grunt came from behind them.

They turned to see Brom slowly sitting up. He put one hand on his wound, wincing, and stood up, leaning against the tree next to him. Naruto and Gem ran over and helped him sit on a stump. Naruto said. "Easy old man, you took a hard blow."

"I realize that." Brom said. "But how did I get here?"

"I had to drag you and your horses out of Yazuac after Eragon killed the urgals." Naruto said. "Weird thing is, I don't even know how he did it, there was a big flash that led me right to it, that and him yelling loud enough to wake the dead. He said something....it sounded like something you said a few days back."

"Are you sure?" Brom asked.

"Brom, I have enhanced hearing, don't try screwing with me." Naruto said blankly.

Brom didn't know what that meant. "Huh?"

"I heard you say something while you made a fire, it sounded like....Brisingr." Naruto said. Suddenly he felt a tiny pull on his energy, not his chakra, but his actual energy. The fire grew a bit. He raised an eye brow, and put one hand to his head, he didn't see Brom's eyes widen momentarily.

He looked back at him. "Okay, explain it."

"I will once Eragon wakes up." Brom said.

"I am awake." Eragon muttered as he sat up. "And I would very much like to know what I had done as well."

Brom sighed. "Ok, gather around, I'll explain." After the four, and Saphira gathered infront of him, he said. "What Eragon had done was use a word from the ancient language-"

"Ancient language?" Eragon interrupted.

"He told me about it." Naruto said. "Made me use it to swear not to harm any of you."

"Yes, anyways......when Naruto used it he had made a magical binding oath, but when Eragon and I used it, the word 'fire', we had used magic from within ourselves to create fire and use it to our purposes." Brom said. "The Ancient Language was used by riders and some magicians to cast spells, some could shoot lightning from their palms, some could lift trees from their roots, others could block an entire storm of arrows with one flick of his or her wrist."

Naruto whistled. "Impressive."

"Indeed, but it takes training to master, and most riders don't even learn of the ancient language until they have completed a few years of training." Brom said. "And when you used it Eragon, you could have destroyed yourself in the process."

"I had no choice, the urgals were upon me." Eragon said. "I needed to do something."

Brom took out his pipe and stamped his teeth on the stem before he lit it. "You had no idea what you were doing."

"Then tell me," Eragon said. "I've been searching for ways to answer this mystery, but I can't make sense of it. What happened? How could I have possibly used magic? No one has ever instructed me in it or taught me spells."

"This isn't something you should be taught, much less use!" Brom said.

"Well he has used it, and I need to know if I can use it also, we may need it in the future, and I will need a way to develop a resistance to it, as there are most likely many enemy magic users in this land who would fight me." Naruto said. "Seeing as demons aren't welcome."

"You two are barely the age of an initiate!" Brom said. "The knowledge you ask for is more complicated then you understand."

For the rest of the conversation, the three argued until Brom finally gave in.

"Very well, tomorrow I will begin a new step in your lessons, but to make sure you don't badger me during then night I will tell you this. This magic-for it is magic-has rules like the rest of the world. If you break the rules, the penalty is death, without exception, not even a demon can escape this." He directed that at Naruto. "Your deeds are limited by your strength, the words you know, and your imagination."

"What do you mean by words?" Eragon asked.

"More questions!" Brom cried. "For a moment I had hoped were empty of them. But you are quite right in asking. When you shot the urgals, you said something, as Naruto has told me. What was it?"

"Brisingr." Eragon answered, and the fire flared again.

"I thought so, that is the word for 'fire' in the ancient language, and so enables you to cast fire upon others, or for fire to obey your will." Brom said. "If Naruto learns enough, he can use this magic to change the color of his fur, eyes, or to work in combination with his 'jutsu', there is only the limit of imagination when it comes to the ancient language."

"Interesting." Naruto said. "What would the words 'Shield me from the arrows' be?"

"Try 'Letta orya thorna'." Brom said.

"I will." Naruto said. "So, my blade's name means 'red lightning', so Kveykva-" The air sizzled, and he felt a momentary drain of energy that made him stumble. He said as he regained his balance. "-means lighting?"

"Yes, and had you focused upon your intent, you would have summoned a bolt of lightning that would have most likely incinerated us all where we stand." Brom said. "Do be careful in the future."

"I will." Naruto said.

"I will show you more words tomorrow." Brom said. "Until then, we will continue on our journey, I suggest we visit Daret, see if it has not been slaughtered like Yazuac." He grunted as his arm started to hurt. "After my arm heals."

"I've got it." Naruto said before he formed hand seals and put his hands on the arm, his hands flashed red, and the arm was healed as the red aura vanished.

"Amazing." Brom whispered.

"I can do a whole lot more with other jutsu." Naruto said. "Now let's go!"

Brom nodded. "Right, mount up."

Naruto, Gem, and Dea mounted their horses. Brom got onto Snowfire while Eragon got onto Cadoc after they finished packing their bags.

"Fly high Saphira." Brom said before they took off.

9348576489435435353

They rode for hours, slowing down after Eragon and Dea fell asleep, followed by Gem, and then Naruto. Brom led them slowly across the plains as Saphira now walked next to them. The fox demons were in their fox forms, curled up on their horses while the size of kits.

The sun rose after a few hours, causing Naruto to wake up. He yawned and returned to his human form, taking on the cloaked appearance. "Let me guess, I fell asleep?"

"You all did." Brom said.

They stopped and set up camp, letting the others sleep.

"So Brom, seeing as we're still far off from Daret, and the sun is up, what do we do? Wait, or get to an explanation on that magic?" Naruto asked as he sharpened an arrow Eragon had been teaching him to make days earlier.

"I suppose I can tell you a few words." Brom said. "You already know how to read the runes of our race, so I can skip teaching you to read and write." They sat down by the fire, cross legged. "I'll start with a basic spell, one that is usually the first to be learned." He handed Naruto a stone. "Focus on the stone, tap into the magic within you, and when you believe you are ready, say the words 'Stenr Reisa'."

Naruto nodded, and closed his eyes. He had become proficient at searching his mind ever since he became a demon, he explored parts that he had never been to, and some that he had not memorized, and stopped as his mind probe came to a 'door' he had never seen before. He pressed in on it, trying to breach it, and soon managed to open it a crack. Instantly he felt a flow of energy that was neither chakra, nor the body or spiritual energy that made up chakra. He opened his eyes. "Stenr Reisa."

He watched as the stone wobbled a bit, it slowly started to rise a bit. He struggled to keep it in the air, but the crack he had opened in the door within his mind was closing fast. Soon the stone fell to his palm.

"That was good for your first time." Brom said. "But keep at it, you can use this spell for many things if you can master it."

Naruto nodded and kept practicing. He said after he forced the door within his mind open a bit. "Stenr Reisa!"

He kept this up for a few minutes until he became exhausted, he could not use a medical jutsu, as it drained him even more when he tried.

He decided to sit down and wait, eating his breakfast to pass the time until a fox vixen came up next to him, and became Dea, who gently looped an arm around his neck and said into his ear. "Ignis sent me a message, saying you were probing around the mind a bit. Care to explain?"

Naruto said. "Oh, Brom was teaching me a bit about magic, just the basics, until you all wake up."

She closed her eyes for a moment, contacting Ignis. "He said he'll assist you with keeping that door in your mind open, but he can't even budge it alone, he can only help you a bit."

"Hopefully I won't have to depend on his help." Naruto said. "Speaking of Ignis, I think he should be introduced." He bit his thumb.

"Hey Naruto, what's going-?" A fully awake Eragon asked as he approached, but Naruto formed hand seals and slammed it into the ground. "Summoning jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke that made Sarutobi, Tails, Fire, Cadoc, and Snowfire whinny in panic, Gem woke up in a panic and hid in a tree. Brom drew his sword and ran back into the camp. "What happened?"

As the smoke cleared, Ignis was revealed, standing at his full height. He looked at Brom. "Naruto's what happened old man, he decided I should introduce myself."

Eragon and Brom stared at the demon ,seeing how similar he and Naruto were, almost like twins.

Naruto said. "Brom, Eragon, this is my last personality-brought alive-, Ignis. My...other side."

Ignis casually shook Eragon's hand and said in a bored tone. "Nice to meet you in person." Obviously Naruto had forced him to say that.

_Another?_ Saphira asked as she stretched her neck over the horses and supplies and looked over Ignis. _Looks almost exactly like Naruto._

"I'm not sure if that's an insult." Ignis said with his arms crossed.

Saphira chuckled. _I like this one._

Naruto sighed. "Anyways, Ignis will be joining us temporarily, seeing as he prefers to lock himself in the mind."

"Until he goes maybe he can help us incase we are attacked at Daret." Brom said. "The more help the better, especially if you have demons backing you up."

"Half demons." The half demons in the group said.

Brom sighed. "Sorry."

Ignis pulled out a scroll. "While I was in the mind I worked on a few things, compliments of Naruto's father's chakra and scrolls." He unrolled it, revealing a list.

Hunter, Solace, Atonement, Fate, Fury, and Trinity.

"These six names represent what I call 'soul gems', they come in the form of a certain kind of gem, diamond, ruby, sapphire, and more. Sadly the ones who created them were picky about who they should trust with them in a battle, so they put a little spell of their own on them. Each gem represents an emotion or virtue." He looked at the list. "The Amethyst, Fate, represents innocence, it has only ever been used once by a human, no demons, but I believe there might be an exception very soon. In order to use it one must be of pure heart. After the first human died it was put back in this scroll.

The ruby, Fury, represents courage; one must be willing to face the greatest of challenges and their fears to claim it.

The Sapphire, Atonement, represents forgiveness. One must be willing to forgive all misdeeds done to him.

The Emerald, Solace, represents wisdom; one must be able to answer the riddle placed upon the gem to claim it.

The Opal, Trinity, represents charity, one must be willing to give up all they possess for another.

And finally, the diamond, Hunter, incorruptible. The user must be bale to restrain himself from any and all temptations, any who can do this can use the power the diamond provides.

The gems give powers varying from person to person, the amethyst gave it's owner the ability to see his future. The ruby allowed one owner to turn into a wolf creature. The diamond once allowed it's user to become a demon, eight tails." Ignis read the list. "Six of us, six gems, I intend to see if any of our group is worthy of wielding a gem, so each of us will choose a gem we believe we are capable of wielding, and then we will see in a few weeks. The power of these gems do not come quickly, it could take years, or until after the day you die, and the worthy one picks it up." He bit his thumb and smeared it on the scroll.

He placed it on the ground, and in a flash, six gems appeared .A diamond, a ruby, an emerald, a sapphire, an amethyst, and an opal. Ignis picked up the ruby. "Choose."

The group looked to one another, and slowly sat around the scroll. Brom chose the emerald, Dea chose the opal, Gem chose the amethyst, Eragon chose the Sapphire, and Naruto took the diamond. Ignis nodded. "Good, now keep them close to you at all times, let nobody take them, for if one of evil intentions were to somehow fulfill one of the virtues needed to acquire the power of a gem, the land will be worse off."

"Got it, don't lose gem, easy." Naruto said as he put the gem in his coat pocket. "Treat it like Saphira's egg before it hatched."

"Easy." Ignis, Gem, and Dea said at the same time.

The group ate before they proceeded onwards. Brom told Naruto and Eragon a few words of the ancient language. Naruto tried to make the stone rise though before he moved on to other spells. He still barely made it rise a foot, but it go easier every time.

"Perhaps you are able to use magic because of that chakra you mentioned." Brom said. "Must be similar."

"Perhaps." Naruto said as he put the stone away. "I'll try later."

"Lucky timing ,we have reached Daret." Brom said as they rode over a hill, and found themselves looking at a village larger than Yazuac. "Eragon and I will ride in and buy supplies, the rest of you stand by to move in and help if needed." They nodded. Ignis ,who had been in his fox form to keep up with the horses, returned to his human form and said. "Great, now we wait."

3458743543543535435

They waited for about twenty minutes. Many torches in the village were lit, and shouts were heard, but soon they faded, and two figures rode out of the village towards them. They stopped infront of them. Saphira, who must have been in contact with them for a while, growled.

_What's wrong?_ Eragon asked.

_You, you are what's wrong._ Saphira answered.

Eragon frowned and got off Cadoc as Brom proceeded to explain the events. Saphira's tail suddenly shot out and tripped Eragon, her clawed foot pinned him down. Naruto's head was consumed by pain suddenly, he fell to his knees.

"Saphira, he is breaking his vow by not protecting Eragon, cease this at once!" Brom said.

Saphira eased her foot's weight so it didn't put pressure on him. _You are like a hatchling, always poking your nose into places it doesn't belong. What happens when some thing bites you as you look?!_

The two argued for a while, during which Saphira had persuaded him to ride her tomorrow, and let him go. Naruto growled at her. "If you do that again, I don't care if you're the last female dragon, I will cut your leg off."

"Enough, both of you." Brom said gently. "We have no time to argue." He looked at Naruto. "I can't allow you to harm her in any way, and-" He looked at Saphira. "You knew that he was bound to protect Eragon thanks to his vow, never do that intentionally again."

Both of them sighed and lowered their heads. "Sorry." _Sorry._

345789435983758938953

A few hours after that incident, Brom had brought the group together. "Eragon, Naruto, as you know we've been training with regular sticks, I'm moving us up-" He drew his sword. "-to swords."

"Are you insane? You'll cut eachother to pieces, or I might accidently cut you to pieces." Naruto said.

"Not so, again you both have forgotten magic." Brom said. He held up his sword. "Geuloth du Knifr!" A red spark appeared at the edge of his fingers, which he ran along the edges of the sword, he pulled his hand back, and the spark vanished. He swung the blade at his own hand before anybody could stop him, and revealed his unharmed hand with a smile.

"What did you do?" Eragon asked.

"Feel the edge," Brom said. They did, and found their hands blocked by a smooth curved barrier. "Now do the same with your blades."

Naruto took out Kveykva, and said. "Geuloth du Knifr!"

543545435435435435345

_He is near! He is using the power!_ The creature said joyfully. _But where exactly is he!?_ It searched with it's mind. _So close...yet so far....._ It said, disappointed.

943546357453875634785

A black spark appeared in his hand, which he ran down the edges of the sword. Soon Kveykva's edge was dulled.

"I can't do it." Dea said as she tried it with a kunai.

"I can't either." Gem said.

"I won't even try, it's obvious it won't." Ignis shrugged.

"Very well, I guess the three of use will have to practice on our own than." Brom said. "Now strike!"

Eragon, Naruto, and Brom started to spin, duck, and weave through each other's attacks in a storm of red, black and silver.

They went back to the camp with bruises.

"They may not cut, but they do hurt." Naruto grunted before he raised one hand to his face, where there was a bruise, and used a word of the ancient language that Brom taught him. "Waise heill." His hand glowed; a surge of energy came to him, healing his wounds.

He sighed in relief. "I'm starting to like being magical."

_You'll get used to it._ Saphira said, having calmed herself.

_Hopefully._ Naruto said as he and Eragon put their weapons in their sheaths.

9345473957483594837584935739

"Durza!"

The shade appeared in the throne room. "Yes my lord?"

"I have recently detected a large amount of magic being used in the area of Yazuac, and than near Daret." Galbatorix said. "I assume you have had the Ra'zac investigate."

"I sent the winged pair to investigate, and saw nothing, but they picked up several scents, and large marks that indicate a dragon or other creature." Durza said. "They estimate they may have more comrades, three or four more."

"They may make for Dras Leona or Gil'ead." Galbatorix said. "I want you to continue where you are at Gil'ead; have the elf tell all she knows, I will have her transferred here within several months if she refuses to cooperate."

"I assure you, I will have her spill all of her secrets by the time you do that." Durza said.

"Seeing as you have failed to bring the rider or the fox to me, I am beginning to doubt your word." Galbatorix said. "Keep this up and the egg I entrusted you with will soon be leaving Gil'ead and being sent back here. If I can't stop them from reaching the Varden, I can take their moral by letting them know of our secret. That we still possess-"

"My lord!" A messenger shouted as he entered the room. "The unit you sent to Yazuac ahs reported back, the village was slaughtered sir, no survivors."

"Thank you, you may go." Galbatorix said dismissively, the man bowed his head and left.

Both could hear his thoughts. _He wasn't even upset! Over 300 people killed and he doesn't bat an eye lash!? Why did I enlist in this army!?_

"I think I need to get new messengers." Galbatorix muttered as he got up and started to walk around the throne room. "Durza, so far this fox and rider have seemed to share one thing, their will to assist those in need, several days ago a caravan several miles north of Yazuac was attacked by Urgals, the owners claim a fox the size of a horse had come out and shot a black wave of energy that incinerated the urgals, several miles west of that, a small outpost run by members of the village of Daret were attacked also, they claim that a wave of black fire came from the rocks and destroyed most of the attackers. There are three more reports like this." He faced Durza. "The fox may show abilities of fire on its own, but it may be the dragon and it's rider also, use this trail and have the Ra'zac follow it."

"Yes my lord." Durza said as he bowed his head, and vanished.

_That fox seems to be making a name for itself. _A voice said in the king's mind, he looked over at a large form curled up in the darkness. _You are almost more determined to capture it as you are to capture the rider._

_Of course. _Galbatorix replied. _This creature has more capabilities than most dragons, adding it's blood to the binding contract between our races would allow for the creation of an order equal in power to the riders._

_What if it's name in the ancient language is a word far different from any of the words you know?_

_Than I will get it to agree to the ceremony another way._ Galbatorix said. _But don't worry Shruiken, you are not replaceable, you are my comrade._ The large dragon seemed to break into a smirk.

93857438957348957348957395=83475

_Naruto opened one eye, and bolted upright, his blade in hand. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. He got to his feet._

I know who you are. _A voice in the darkness said. _I have been waiting for a long time.

I'm flattered. _Naruto said sarcastically. _Care to tell me who the hell you are?

I am...a friend. _The voice said_. Your journey will soon take you to where my location is, I need you to help me when the time comes.

Why should I? _Naruto snarled._

I am no enemy of you nor Eragon, in fact I intend to help you to the best of my abilities, but in order to do that I must be freed, you will know who I am when you see me. _The voice said_. I must go, good luck Uzumaki!

Wait, how do you-?! _Naruto started before the darkness vanished._

_3454543543543543535435_

Naruto woke in his sleeping bag and looked around. _Must have been a dream....._ He fell back asleep.

43598=3475893475893457345893

End of chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Fox Rider

**Me: (staring off into space)**

**Minion: He's recovering from extreme annoyance syndrome. Oh well. Steel Scale owns nothing.**

**Sarge: Listen up numb nuts! Steel Scale has decided to give yours truly the honor of both announcing a very important message, in return for a cloning machine to clone and kill Griff over and over! Watch. (clones Griff, and shoots the clone in the head as it comes out)**

**Griff Clone: Ow! (dies)**

**Sarge: Anywho, he has decided that he will classify words of the ancient language in a certain dialogue if he does not know the words for it, example A:**

Talking (Hello)

_Thinking (Hello)_

Ancient Language (Send a stone flying into Griff's face!) (Griif: Ow!)

_Thinking Ancient language (Send a stone flying into Griff's pelvis!) _(Griff: Ow! Cut it out!)

_**Demonic thinking/ancient language (**_**In the event that Naruto's demon side takes over**_**)**_

**Demon speaking Ancient Language ****(Same thing)**

**Demon talking (Need I say it)**

**Sarge: So remember this, and kill Griff while your still here! (kills another Griff clone)**

23854623465232623546735

Chapter five

As of the last few weeks, the group had been traveling across Alagaesia, tracing the Ra'zac with little success. They had travelled all the way to Teirm, which was across the spine, and at the coast of the empire.

"Feels like a world tour." Naruto muttered as they approached the large marble white walls of the city.

As they spotted guards at the gate, Brom whispered. "This is our first test, let us hope that they haven't received reports of us from the empire and won't detain us. Whatever happens, no magic, no chakra, no summoning weapons, nothing." He directed most of it at the half demons, minus Ignis how was back in Naruto's mind.

"Got it." Naruto said.

"How big is this place?" Eragon asked Brom.

"Bigger then any city you've seen." Brom replied.

As they were stopped by the guards, Naruto remembered the plan, so did Gem and Dea.

"Wha's yer name?" One guard asked.

"I'm called Neal." Brom said in a wheezy accent, slouching and looking like he had gone senile, especially with the crazy grin on his face, Naruto was creeped out. _Brom? Smiling? Not natural._

"And who's th'other few?" The guard asked.

"Well, I was getting to that. This'ed be m'nephew Evan." He pointed to Eragon. "His brother, Ethan." He pointed at Naruto. "An' their sisters, Krystal and Jasmine."

The guards mostly stared at Dea and Gem, who were disguised as two beautiful women around Eragon's age.

The Guard ignored them though and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. And yer business here?"

"He's visiting an old friend." Eragon supplied with a thick accent. "I'm along t'make sure he don't get lost, if y'get m'meaning."

"He isn't as young as he used to be." Naruto added, keeping his accent a little thick, but speaking properly. "Had a bit too much sun when he was younger. Touch of the brain fever if you know what I mean." Brom's head bobbed happily.

"Right, go on through." The guard said. "Just make sure he don't cause any trouble."

"Can do." Gem said as they passed on through.

"Touch of the brain fever, eh?" Brom hissed silently.

"It worked didn't it?" Naruto asked in a dignified manner.

Brom harrumphed and looked away. The group however looked at the buildings, which were tall, white, foreboding ,and looked like they could hold troops up there.

_Ok....find Angela, that's what the cat said. _Naruto thought as he looked around. "Brom, I need to look at something, I'll meet up with you at the inn you mentioned."

"Very well, but be careful." Brom said before they walked separate ways.

Naruto walked among the streets filled with merchants, soldiers, fishermen, farmers selling their products, and more. He passed the wharfs, and walked by the tower that occupied the middle of the city.

"Ok, if I was a woman named Angela, where would I be?" He whispered silently.

He walked over to a soldier, a Captain, and tapped him on the shoulder .The man turned to face him, looking away from the two men he'd been yelling at. "What?"

"I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a woman named Angela." Naruto said.

"Angela? That old coot? Why would you want to talk with her?" One soldier in the group asked.

"She and I are old....acquaintances, she owes me money." Naruto said.

"Ah....." The Captain nodded. "Sorry, I don't know where she lives exactly, but I heard that a few others who hang out at an old inn called the......The Green Chestnut would know."

"Your kidding me? I have a room reserved there!" Naruto sighed. "Thank you for your help." He walked away.

"Anyways, then ext time you-!" The Captain was about to yell at the two soldiers again, but stopped as another finger tapped him on the shoulder. "What now?!"

"Sir, new message in from the empire." The messenger behind him said as he handed him a scroll. "New wanted poster, this guys supposed to be lethally dangerous, and they want him in alive."

The Captain looked at it, the poster was an artist's version fro ma witness who described the man. His eyes widened. "You have to be kidding me." He roared at the group. "Men, to arms!" He roared down the street. "Freeze-!" He stopped, the nearly clear street allowed him to see everybody in it for the near kilometer it went on, but there was no sign of the man. "Blast it!"

54656465464654654646

Naruto sat, crouched on the railings of a building that was seven stories high. He chuckled as he flipped off the railing and onto the flat roof. "That ought to keep those dopes off me."

"Freeze!" A shaky voice yelled.

Naruto turned and found himself face to face with five shaking soldiers who had arrows pointed at him. He sighed. "You guys read your own copy of that poster, right?"

One nodded.

"Than you know tat I am classified as deadly, lethal, and dangerous." Naruto said. "So do you think that five arrows will kill me? Even if you hit me, you'd be dead by the time you grab another arrow." He slowly drew Kveykva. "See this? It can cut through you in one stroke, armor and all, so unless you want to die painful deaths, I suggest you back off and forget you saw me." They slowly put their bows down. "Good."

He turned to walk away, but stopped. "And one more thing." He faced them. "Slytha." They all fell, out cold.

He chuckled and put Kveykva in it's sheath. "You never learn how entertaining it is to be a demon until you get to use your powers to their full extent." He went to his fox form and went to the size of a kit, and started to leap from roof to roof silently, faster than the eye could see until he reached the inn. He leaped in through ha window, and transformed in a shadowed corner so he wasn't seen. He waited a moment, during which the door opened, revealing Eragon, Brom, Gem, and Dea.

"What took you so long?" He asked, startling them.

"N- Ethan, what are you doing here?" Brom asked.

"I needed to come here for information on who I'm looking for, a woman named Angela." Naruto said.

"We came for something similar, except we're looking for an old friend of mine, Jeod." Brom said.

"Angela? Jeod?" The bar keeper spoke up. "I heard of them."

"Can you tell us where they are?" Brom asked.

"Why would I know about anything that has to do with this forsaken city?" The bar keeper snapped before he went back to polishing glasses.

"Can you be enticed to remember?" Brom asked as he fingered several coins and showed them to the man.

"Could be." He lowered his voice. "but my memory takes a great deal of prodding."

"Bull." Naruto muttered before hr reached across and lifted the man into the air with one hand. The entire inn was staring at them now. "Cough up where the man and Angela are, or I'll shove your face up a pig's behind."

"Why are you giving these folk trouble Gareth?" A man asked. "Anyone on the street could tell them where the two are for free!"

"Really?" Naruto asked in a deadly tone as he got ready to strangle Gareth.

"Let it go Ethan." Brom said. Naruto dropped Gareth and growled a bit.

"Thanks." Brom said to the man, they started to talk while Naruto went into the shadows again and decided to find himself a disguise. He chose the form of a teenager around Eragon's age, with blonde hair and green eyes, and wore a pair of boots, pants, a white long sleeved shirt, and a jacket. As soon as the demonic transformation was done he stepped out, carrying his cloak in his hands. It had hidden his face so nobody saw him. "Let's go."

Brom nodded and thanked the man, Martin, and led the group out of the inn and down several streets.

"Why are you looking for Angela?" Brom asked Naruto.

"My business; and part of my vows isn't to tell you everything I know." Naruto said.

"Unless it has information we need." Brom said.

"Which you don't." Naruto said.

Brom gave up, and soon they arrived at a street with several mansions, he sighed. "He never gave me the exact address." He looked at Angela's shop. "Guess I'll be meeting with old Angela sooner than I thought."

Naruto looked at the others. "Dea, Gem, keep an eye out for guards." With that, Brom entered the shop, followed by Eragon and Naruto.

456874354395834759375935343

As they entered, they caught sight of a woman sitting near the back with a toad in hand, and was muttering something. Naruto caught a few words, but the rest was gibberish.

She suddenly looked up at them. "Ah! The young fox, Solembum told me about you! Come in, sit down!"

"Solembum is over there, he said he wanted to speak with you as soon as you got here." She said wit ha smile as she gestured to one side of the slightly cramped shop.

"Um...thanks." Naruto said. "Are you-?"

"Angela? Yes I am." The woman said.

Naruto said. "Thanks Angela." He started to walk to one side of the shop as Eragon and Brom asked why the woman was holding a frog.

He soon found the were-cat curled up behind a pile of the shop's 'merchandise.' He crouched next to it. "Solembum?"

The cat leaped to its feet. Naruto could sense that he had startled him. "Sorry."

_So, you came._ Solembum said as what looked like a smile passed onto his face. _Excellent._

_So, why did you want me to come here?_ Naruto asked.

_Because I have something to tell you that was too important while you were in the open, even if our words are not hear by others._ Solembum said. _Naruto, few people ever talk to were-cats, and out of those few, one or two are lucky to be given advice from it._

_I'm here for advice?_ Naruto asked.

_Not exactly,_ Solembum said. _More like......a prophecy if you may._

_A prophecy? _Naruto asked.

_Yes, and when one hears this from the cat's mouth, it should not be ignored or taken lightly. _Solembum said. _What I am about to tell you could take place within a month, tomorrow, in an hour, or in a hundred years._

_Do I really want to know my future? _Naruto asked.

_Most jump at the chance._ Solembum said.

_But if I do know it an it's something bad, what if I make it impossible for that event to happen? _Naruto asked.

_That would be impossible, since as I mentioned, a prophecy could take place at any time, so you could spend 100 years hiding in the mountains if I said that you would go to the elven forests or the ocean, but sooner or later you would go there because you are meant to. _Solembum said as if explaining to a student. _And besides, something told by a were-cat is often taken seriously because they have a tendency to come true. Your prophecy might be helpful._

_I'm not sure..... _Naruto said. _Is one really meant to know his or her future? Is it right? Natural?_

_Perhaps not where you come from, but then again you don't know magic there. _Solembum said.

_How did you know that? _Naruto asked.

_You just confirmed my suspicion. _Solembum said. _I know quite a few things that you have told your companions isn't true, such as that 'demon fox magic' piece of what you call 'bull crap'._

_Oh great, I've brought profanity to Alagaesia. _Naruto sighed.

_We already have that. _Solembum said.

_Bet you 5 crowns that I have 10 swear words you've never even heard of. _Naruto said quickly.

_I'd rather not risk it, and we're getting off topic. _Solembum said, getting annoyed.

_I was hoping you wouldn't notice that. _Naruto said.

_Don't try to fool me again. _Solembum said. _How about this? Give me a yes or no, or I tell your companions everything._

_Fine, have at it then._ Naruto said, sighing.

_Very well. _Solembum said.

_When you arrive where your enemies would most like to keep you, look for the being of shadows that has hair and eyes as red as the setting sun. From him you must take the black sphere of which your destiny circles around, at that point you will have a new companion in your journey. Should you find yourself alone or in pain, look back to the words of your predecessor for guidance._

Naruto tried to make sense of the words. "Don't prophecies rhyme?"

_We got tired of making up poetic prophecies years ago; we're just coming out with the general gist nowadays. _Solembum sighed. _Now if your friends ask what I told you, speak nothing of the exact words, only tell them that I gave you a prophecy, no details, got it?_

_Yes. _Naruto nodded. _But how did you know about the things I've told Brom and Eragon?_

_I have my sources_. Solembum said. _And I can tell you one thing. Though many humans are gullible, Brom is not, he knows that most of what you say is a lie._

_How? And why hasn't he told Eragon? _Naruto asked.

_Brom trusts you. _Solembum said. _It's not easy to gain that trust, but he does trust you enough thanks to that vow you made. Even if he did die you would still have to continue fulfilling that vow. But be careful, Brom does have his own secrets, as do all men and women who you will meet along your journey to the south._

_More secrets? I though we'd gotten through that. _Naruto sighed.

_You cannot learn everything Naruto, you have barely been in this country for a year, and you cannot expect all to come easily._ Solembum said.

_How did you know that!? _Naruto asked, annoyed now.

_I cannot tell you. _Solembum said. _But I know what you are, what you can do, but nothing else besides what you have gone through in this country._

_I swear, one day I'm going to force you to tell me how you know all this. _Naruto said with a sigh.

_When that day comes you will already know. _Solembum said.

_I won't even ask how you're sure of that. _Naruto said.

_Your friends are ready to leave. _Solembum said. _I'd suggest you go now._

Naruto nodded. _Very well, but one day I will get an answer from you._

He left the were-cat and went back to Brom and Eragon, who were getting up to leave.

They nodded to him, signaling that they were ready to leave.

"She's crazy!" Eragon whispered as they exited the shop.

"It's possible," Brom said. "But you never know. She might discover something useful, so don't criticize. Who knows, toads may really be frogs!"

"And my shoes are made of gold." Eragon muttered.

"And my fur is pink." Naruto muttered.

"This time all three of you'd better stay out here, Jeod has a wife who may not welcome so many visitors." Brom said. "I believe this to be true due to...rumors I heard."

Naruto nodded. "We'll keep any soldiers off your back."

Eragon and Brom entered the mansion as Naruto, Gem, and Dea stood across the street, pretending to have a casual conversation. Naruto told them about the prophecy that the were-cat had given him, they were both just as confused as he was. "Don't prophecies rhyme?"

He sighed. "I asked the same thing."

"Okay, so the place where your enemies would most like to keep you....a prison?" Dea guessed.

"Okay, so I need to find a prison." Naruto said.

"Being of shadows......Brom did mention something about a creature called a Shade a few days back." Gem said. "When I was asking him about magical creatures we should watch out for."

"So a Shade in a prison." Naruto said. "A shade with hair and eyes that are red or maroon. Next, a black sphere."

"A gem?" Dea guessed.

"Has to be." Gem said.

"At that point I'll have a new companion....." Naruto said. "Another personality brought to life? An ally of the Varden?"

"Guess so." Dea said. "But to look back to the words of your predecessor, what does that mean?"

"Beats me." Naruto said. "Could mean a lot of things, the last Team 7, dad, my human dad, it could be the predecessor to something that I will become or once was."

"So...we're back to square one on that one?" Gem asked.

"Yep." Naruto said.

They kept talking, trying to figure out the prophecy that Solembum had given Naruto until Eragon exited the mansion.

"Any luck?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we have a lead, we're going to try breaking into the tower to search for delivery records that may lead us to the Ra'zac." Eragon said.

"Wait, how will those help?" Gem asked.

"Don't you remember? A few weeks ago." Naruto said.

Here comes the wavy part where the flash back begins.

65456546546754654656546

"_Ah!" Eragon yelped as the liquid burned his finger a bit._

"_Something wrong?" Naruto asked as he leaped down fro ma tree he had been in._

"_Burnt my finger on this liquid." Eragon said as he held the canister out to Naruto, who sniffed it and recoiled, one hand on his nose._

"_And I just burnt my nostrils!" Naruto growled. "Get that thing back to Brom! Maybe he'll know something."_

_Eragon nodded and ran back towards the camp._

_242342342342342343242_

"_Ok, so this stuff is only from a small nameless island?" Naruto asked as he held up the canister. "So that means it's rare. And if it can do what you say it does, people pay for it, people who live further inland, like the Ra'zac?"_

"_Indeed." Brom said. "And for it to even reach inland, it must be taken from the island to a coastal city to be delivered."_

"_Which means that they keep delivery records." Naruto said._

"_Including records of where the delivery goes to." Eragon concluded._

"_So we need to search four or five cities that are filled with thousands of people who could have ordered it?" __Naruto asked._

"_No, Galbatorix and his minions wouldn't put the Seithr Oil just anywhere for delivery, they'd make it where it is most safe, the safest place on the coast of Alagaesia." Brom said. "And seeing as Aroughs, Feinster, and Kuasta are far too south, where the Varden could attack easily, that leaves Narda and Teirm."_

"_Narda. Isn't that a small town? Not too many ships? And not exactly the most defended place?" Naruto asked. "I'd put my money on Teirm."_

"_Then we are agreed." Brom said. "I have a friend in Teirm who may help us find the records we need."_

"_Right!" Naruto and Eragon said at the same time._

_Naruto looked at Dea and Gem. "Got that?"_

_Dea nodded while trying to start a fire without trying to use her demon powers, Naruto had told her to conserve her energy at all times. Gem was nearby, marking a path to Teirm on a map of Alagaesia, she had only heard the words 'Teirm', and since she had been practicing navigating Alagaesia, she decided to test herself by plotting a course there. She smirked as she went over it. "Perfect, short, and easy." She put the map down and went to help Dea while Naruto looked at the map._

"_Good job Gem!" Naruto said as he read the map. "This can get us into Teirm in two weeks!"_

"_Glad to be help." Gem said, not really listening as she watched Dea work after the older half demon refused her help._

"_Success!" Dea said as the fire started._

_546546546546546546546546_

"Um...oh yeah, that." Gem said.

"Can't believe I forgot that." Dea said.

"Well, we'll try to get the records soon as possible." Eragon said. "We're going to wait a bit."

"Guess that gives me time to learn a few spells Brom showed us." Naruto said. "If we're going to be sneaking into a tower in the most guarded coastal city in Alagaesia, I'll need a few spells to lock and unlock doors, a few other things too."

Eragon nodded. "I'm heading back to camp to see Saphira, anybody coming?"

"Nah, I'll just go talk to Brom." Gem said before she went to her fox form and ran towards the mansion, scaling the walls by the time Eragon or Naruto could try to tell her to stop, she was in a window and inside within a moment.

"I swear one day she'll get us all killed." Naruto sighed.

"We'll just go with you to Saphira." Dea said to Eragon.

The three made their way to the gates of Teirm and left the city.

45345643=875463857463587435678345

After Eragon nearly got stuck on a cliff, and a visit to Saphira, the group returned to the city, and to Jeod's mansion.

Naruto knocked on the front door. A butler answered it. "May I help you?"

"We're with Brom." Naruto said.

"Ah yes, come, your friend is in the study." The butler said before he led them inside and through the mansion.

As they entered the study and closed the door behind them, Naruto said as he and Dea started to sweat. "We have to go to our fox forms!"

They turned into kit sized foxes as Brom ,who had a kit sized Gem on his shoulder, faced them.

"Ah good, you're here." Brom said. "Just in time, we're planning the break in tonight."

_In that case you'll have to go without us; we need at least 10 hours before we can go back to our old forms. _Naruto said.

"A shame." Brom said. "If we had your fox magic we could just waltz right in without anybody even noticing us."

_Um...about that, I have to talk to you. _Naruto said.

"About?" Brom asked.

_Um....._ Eragon and Brom gave him odd looks. _Stuff._

"What kind of 'stuff?'" Brom asked.

_Um......_ Naruto tried to think quickly. _Hey Eragon, Gem needs you to help her reach a book, can you go help her?_

_I don't need to reach a- ow! _Gem winced as Dea smacked her on the back of the head with a tail. _Oh, right, come on Eragon!_ She used her tails to drag Eragon off.

"What is this?" Brom asked.

_Brom, I know that you know that I'm not exactly telling the truth about a few things, how about we cut the red tape and stop keeping secrets?_

Brom raised an eye brow. "Excuse me?"

_Solembum told me. _Naruto said. _You knew that my 'magic' isn't magic from the start, so why give me Kveykva? I didn't even know I could use magic at the time._

Brom sighed. _Naruto, I knew you could use actual magic from the start, I just decided to say I believe your story about 'Fox Magic' as an excuse so you wouldn't ask questions._

_Questions?_

_Why would I give you a rider's sword? Why you? Why did I even give it away instead of keeping it? _Brom made a list of questions Naruto would have asked. _You see?_

Naruto nodded. _Ok, but still, why did you give it to me instead of keeping it?_

_You will learn eventually. _Brom said. _Possibly sooner then you think._

346543545435354353453

It was morning back at the camp when Brom and Eragon had returned.

"We got it." Brom said.

Naruto yawned and looked at him, he went to his human form. "Good, where to?"

Brom unrolled a map, and pointed at a city in the middle of the empire.

"Um...Brom? Is that-?" Naruto started.

"Yes, one of the empire's most defended cities." Brom said. "Dras Leona."

3454385437958347593485

End of chapter


End file.
